Journey
by PearlLane
Summary: *Completed* They say life isn't about the destination, it's about the journey. Chloe..er Lois, ponders that theroy.Chp. 11 is up! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Lois never came to Smallville in this story, Lex never became evil, and Clark went to college at Met U. That is about all I am changing in this story. I am not sure if it is any good, just putting this up for now, I want to see how you respond to it. So please send feedback on how you like the story so I know if I should continue or not. Well I will let you get to the story now...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As I sit here and watch my young daughter run around and play, I think about my life. The journey it took to get me to this place, although tough at times, it was a rewarding one. I sit alone as I watch my daughter play, me and the other moms just don't get along. They all look at me with disgust, I can understand why they may think that. They all waited till they were married and in their mid to late thirties when they had their kids.

Not that I planned to be twenty four and have a five year old child. It just happened, my first year in college to be exact. Me and Clark had been so close in college, with Lana at home in _Smallville _he noticed me more and more.

We started dating soon after we started college together in Metropolis and we couldn't get enough of each other. Being partners on the school paper didn't help much either, seeing each other practically all day every day had an effect on us. The night that Laura was conceived was our five month anniversary, he had gotten a bottle of wine from Lex and we had a picnic under the stars.

It was perfect, we were perfect, then the next week Clark's dad died. Clark had to transfer back to Kansas State and help his mom with the farm. I totally understood, I didn't like it but I knew Martha would need Clark more than ever. So I stayed here and continued school without him, it was the hardest time of my life for the first few months. Then I got used to it, we talked every night on the phone and he would come here on the weekends when he could. I don't know how she did it so quick, and I don't know how I never suspected anything, but Lana worked her way back into Clark's heart.

The night I was going to tell Clark I was pregnant he chose to tell me that long distance relationships never work. "People change" he told me, then he proceeded to tell me about him and Lana. How they had been hanging out more and more and they had decided to start dating. So I never told Clark, I don't know why. I knew he would've dropped Lana in a second to take care of me. But I just couldn't do that, that would be selfish and rude, so I let the love of my life and my baby's father walk out of my life.

I decided to have the baby, daddy said he would let me live with him and he would help me out. I made sure that no one back in _Smallville _knew about me having the baby, or even being pregnant for that matter. I made daddy and Lex swear they would never mention it to any of them, Lex was the best friend I could've had at that time. He helped me through some rough times, when I needed to talk he was always there.

I stayed in school as long as I could, which worked well because it just so happened that I could finish the first semester of my second year. I made that semester over that summer, it was hard to balance school, Laura, and finding a small job to help pay for stuff. Thank god for Lex and dad, without them I never would've made it.

I was so determined to get my journalism degree and make the big bucks to support me and Laura on my own. I managed to finish four years of college in three years. I took night classes and summer courses, whatever it took to graduate as fast as possible. As soon as I was out of college I put in my portfolio to the _Daily Planet _, I knew that I had a decent chance. I think that they were leery about hiring someone so young and with a child, plus I think Lex may have talked me up to a few people there. He knew not to pull strings though, just give a good word of mouth, because he knew if he pulled strings and I found out that would be the end of that. But I managed to get a job, it wasn't very big at first but I worked my way up, and it was a long ladder to climb.

I guess you may be wondering what became of Clark and I? Well after he told me about Lana I got a little bitter and he understood, but we still kept in touch. That lasted but a while, I slowly got worse and worse at getting back to him. The reason I gave him for my finishing school so early was that I wanted to escape, get away, travel, and to him I did. I told him I left, or I would lie if he bothered to email or call. I was in France, Germany, and Russia once. He thought I was building my portfolio for the _Planet._

Little did he know, ace reporter Lois Lane was me. Yep, I changed my name to keep Clark from finding me. I took my mother's middle name, Lois, and my grandmother's madden name, Lane. I was happy as one in my situation could be right now.

Clark and Lana had dated for years and he had proposed three years after he had left me. Of course Chloe Sullivan was invited to the wedding, but she had business in New York to attend to. Last I heard they weren't the happy couple they used to be. As evil as this may sound, that brought a smile to my face.

Served him right for just leaving me like that. I still loved Clark, but I knew he would never be mine again. We had just stopped talking in the last couple of years, I had cut him off completely. I had to though to move on with my life and be happy with Laura.

I know it is harsh, but what would you do? I needed to distance myself from him and what he had. Laura once asked if she had a daddy. That broke my heart, I didn't know what to tell her. I ended up telling her the truth, mommy never told daddy about her. She, of course asked why, she as so much like me at times it was scary. All I could tell her was, ask again when you're older and I promise I will tell you.

And that was that, no more talk of daddy again. It wasn't like Laura was missing any male attention. Her grandfather spoiled her rotten with affection and Uncle Lex spoiled her in many ways.

There was a point in my life when I considered Lex as a possible love interest. He was so good with Laura and he had always been there to help me with the rough patches in my life. Plus I just enjoyed his company.We tried a couple of dates, but they never went anywhere. It was just too weird for both of us, we agreed to stay close friends, nothing more and nothing less.

Like I said the journey was rough at times but I worked through those times and came out on top. Plus it was all worth it to sit here and watch my daughter laugh and play in the park. Laura Patricia Lane was my pride and joy, my rock, my reason to live. She brightened my day no matter how gloomy it got.

She was so gorgeous, if I do say so myself. She had my hair, a dirty blonde color, but she liked it long for some reason. Her eyes, make no doubt about it, were Clark's though. I saw so much of him in her, his ability to always see the good in people and his "hero" complex. She tried to save everything that looked in danger. But she has my sarcasm alright, that you can make sure of.

I sometimes think of bringing her to _Smallville _just to see what she would think of it. But then I get scared that I might see Clark and crumble. He would never recognize me, after all my picture was in the _Planet _every day and he didn't say a dammed thing. It must be the dark and shoulder length hair, and the glasses I wore in the picture they use. I also have this feeling that Laura would just know if she ever saw him.

Nope just going to stay here in Metropolis and live the life I have been living for the past few years. And it is a damn good one at that, I am the star reporter for the best paper in town. I have a gorgeous daughter and I have paid back any money I borrowed from people. Even Lex, that took me a while to get him to take it, but a threat saying he couldn't spoil his godchild anymore was enough.

I have been reading Clark's work in the _Ledger, _he is good no doubt about that. I have also been watching him try out this new "superhero" thing, I know Clark is Superman. He told me his secret when we were dating, even though I already knew but he doesn't know that. I always wondered if he ever told Lana though, just s suspicion he didn't in the back of my mind.

He used to tell me how he felt he couldn't trust her, he thought she would freak and run. To be honest, I thought the same thing, but who was I to scare him. Even though I heard they had been having trouble I still wanted Clark to be happy.

I was brought out of my thoughts as my skirt was being tugged at, "Mommy, can we go and get ice cream?"

I knew I shouldn't spoil her, but who really could resist that face? "Sure sweets, lets go." I took her and we walked to a local dinner we always go to. It was our _Luke's_ and we were Lorelai and Rory. I know I watch too much TV but , I like to think Laura and I will be like the _Gilmore Girls_ someday. "So honey what kind do you want?"

She stuck her tongue out as she thought about it, something she got from Clark. "Ah, I think I will just go with plain chocolate."

Yes there's my girl, a chocolate lover like her mother. "Alright sounds good." I saw Trey, the owner of the dinner, walk out and I waved him over.

"Hey my two favorite girls! How are we doing and what can I get you?" Trey was great, he was a nice guy and good with Laura. And I won't lie, he is pretty good looking as well, but I just don't want to think about dating again.

"Hi Trey! I am doing great, I got a gold star on my drawing at school today, wanna see it?" Laura was never the shy one, another trait she obviously got from me.

"Well of course, let me see this beauty." Trey sat down next to Laura and I smiled as it really was too cute. Laura pulled out her drawing, that I had already seen twice today. She was so proud of herself, and she just loved to show off her work.

"See, it's Superman standing atop the _Daily Planet _globe." Laura idolized Superman, what can I say she must have inherited my taste in men.

"Wow, look at that, it's great kiddo!" He gave back her picture and stood up and pulled out his pad, "So what can I get you today?"

"I'll have a bowl of chocolate ice cream, with sprinkles." Laura announced so happy that she got to say her own order.

"Make that two, and coffee for me Trey." I gave him the menus and smiled, we locked eyes and I swear I could feel something there.

"I want coffee! Can I have coffee?" Laura broke out stare down, I looked at her and saw how excited she was at maybe the possibility of her getting coffee. I hated to let her down but she was too young for coffee, no need to get her addicted young like I did.

"Laura, you know you are too young, how about some soda though? You can have whatever kind you like, as long as Trey has it." Laura sulked for a millisecond but got happy when I allowed her any choice of soda.

She scrunched her face while thinking quickly and then decided, "I'll have a Mt. Dew." I smiled at her and she smiled back knowing full and well she could manage to get a sip from my cup out of me. I looked back up to see Trey still staring at me, "Trey? Trey you get that?"

He jumped a bit and shook his head, "What! Oh yeah, two chocolate ice creams, one coffee, and a Mt. Dew." He jotted down the last part on his pad, "Right, well it should be here shortly, enjoy and have a good day." He started to walk away, it looked as if he was talking to himself.

"Don't forget the sprinkles!" Laura shouted at him, he turned and nodded a smile her way to let her know he wouldn't. She turned around to face me with a feeling of accomplishment on her face, crazy how it was almost like looking in a mirror for me. "Mommy, are we still going to Uncle Lex's tonight?"

I smiled, "Yes we are hun." It was what we did with Lex, every Thursday night we go over to his house. He will talk with me for a while then play with Laura the remainder of the evening. I loved to just watch him and Laura play, she loved it too Thursday was her favorite day of the week, she got to go to Uncle Lex's. I never would've pictured Lex Luthor crawling around and playing with Barbies on a weekly bases.

"Here you go girls, enjoy." Kelly, our usual waitress, brought our orders to the table and walked away.

"Thanks Kelly, well dig in sweets. If we want to make it to Uncle Lex's on time." No need to tell Laura, she was way ahead of me. I just smiled at her as she was getting ice cream and sprinkles all over her face. I started mine and went back to thinking about my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

We were running late, as usual. Lex was used to this by now, we never managed to make it there on time. It was just an odd dysfunction we have, nobody expects us to be on time anymore. "Come on sweets we need to get going, we are already late." I shout at Laura as I throw my jacket on and wait for her by the door.

"I'm coming, just grabbing my picture to show Uncle Lex!" She yelled from her bedroom. Our apartment was very nice, just perfect for two girls living in the big city. Not two minutes later Laura came running from her room with the picture in hand. She slipped on her shoes and coat and looked up at me. "Ready."

I just ruffle her hair and open the door, she takes off running for the elevator. "Laura honey you can't just run off like that." She is to independent for her own good, I think my dad must be a saint for having to put up with me all those years.

Laura stops just in front of the elevator and pushes the down button before she turns to face me. "Sorry Mommy, just thought I would make it go faster." She gives me the angle face she knows I can't stay mad at and I just smile. Then she smiles, knowing she is off the hook yet again.

The elevator door opens and we step in, I let her push the buttons because it makes her feel grown up. We wait as we watch the numbers slowly make the count down to 1, Laura jumps in excitement knowing she is that much closer to seeing Lex tonight. I grab her hand as we step out and make our way to the car. She hates me still having to hold her hand but there is no way I am letting her go now that we are outside our safe apartment.

We hop in the car and pull out for Lex's, I sneak glances over at Laura as she bops along with the music. I have raised Laura on the good old classics, such as The Stones, AC/DC, Journey,(alright I know corny because that is the title but they do rock!)but I have only let her listen to songs with out bad words or any bad insinuations.

As I make the final turn for Lex's I can see Laura practically bouncing off her seat. I pull up to the gate and meet the security guard, "Good evening, a Lois and Laura Lane to see Lex."

The guard knew who we wore and why we were here but he had to do his job, lord knows Lex was paying him enough to do it. "Alright, you may go on in miss have a great night."

"Thanks, you too." I pulled our car into it's usual spot and got Laura out. The minute her door opened Laura bolted for the house. "Laura, hold on!"

"Laura, you should listen to your mother, she is a very wise woman." Lex, he was standing at the door with his arms open for a hug.

"Uncle Lex!" she ran into his arms and about tackled him. "I know but we were late and I wanted to show you this." She pulled out her drawing and shoved it in his face.

"Well I suppose I can let you off this time," as he did every time, "Now let me see." He grabbed the picture in one hand and her hand in the other as he walked her in the house. "Oh Laura, this is beautiful!"

I just followed them and shut the door behind me. I watched as Lex hung up the picture on his mantle, along with the loads of others. He looked back to me and strode over, "And Lois, you are looking as amazing as ever." He pulled me into a hug, which I accepted happily.

"Thanks Lex, right back at ya." We walked into the living room where Laura was already playing with some Barbies.

"So can I get my ladies anything?" Lex ever the gentleman.

"Can I have some apple juice?" Laura asked from the floor, she knew she could get just about anything from Lex.

"I'll just have my usual Lex, thanks." I smiled as I sat down in my usual chair and got comfy.

"Alright, be back in a flash." Lex disappeared into his kitchen and was back in a flash, he just knew us to well. He probably had the stuff ready and waiting, sneaky bastard. "Here we go, one apple juice for the little lady and one glass of white wine for the lovely mother." He sat down next to me with his usual glass of scotch.

We always did this, watch Laura together for a while. Then we talk for a bit and eventually Laura gets Lex down onto the floor her. It was our routine and I wouldn't have it any other way. "So how has life been for you Lois?" Always the same opening question, but it got things started.

"Well great, work has been hectic lately but I manage. Laura's been running around the apartment practicing her lines and songs for her school play next week, which you are coming to right?" I already knew the answer but I just liked to toy with him.

"Wouldn't think of missing it, I took the entire day off. So after we can go out and celebrate how great she was." That Lex, always thinking ahead.

"Good, but you don't have to do all that, you just showing up will be enough for Laura."

"I know, buy I love spoiling you two."

"And we loved to be spoiled." I laughed even though it was true. "So how about you, how has life been to Lex Luthor?"

"Well the same as always, just making sure this business stays afloat and trying to have some fun." Yep, Lex still loved to have fun. That would never change about him, just his ideas of what fun was.

I always tried my best to not ask, but I always ended up asking, the journalist in me always wanted to get all the facts. "So what's new in Smallville?"

He chuckled because he knew it was coming sooner or later, again he knew me too well. "Do you mean how are Clark and Lana?"

I blushed shamelessly, "More or less, but go on."

He got a smug smirk on his face, he knew he was right. "Well last time Clark and I talked he was still trying to save the marriage. Then last time Lana and I talked she was getting more and more angry with him. I think he finally told her, and she got a little freaked." Lex looked at me to see my reaction.

I wasn't sure what I thought though, I mean I wanted Clark's happiness more than anything, but I knew he wasn't if Lana wasn't. if you're wondering, Clark told Lex after his father died with his moms permission. I just looked at him, "Well I hope they work it out."

He just nodded, he knew that inside I was doing a happy dance. Why, I don't know, I think it was me always knowing that Lana could never handle it. After that we sat and watched Laura play and sipped at our drinks.

"Uncle Lex, come and play with me!" I knew Laura would want him all to herself soon enough.

"Well how could I ever refuse Laura Lane?" He set his drink down and got on the floor with her. I just smile and watch two of the most important people in my life play with Barbies.

After an hour of Barbies Laura and Lex had moved on to coloring, which I always loved to join in on. I attempted to draw Laura a pretty flower, it wasn't what I had pictured in my mind but it put a smile on her face. After that I gave up and sat back against the chair and just watched them again.

As much as I loved watching these two, I was getting tired and I had to be to work early the next morning. "Hey sweets finished up that drawing and we need to be going."

"Ah, do we have to go?"

"Yes we do, I have to be to work early and you have school." I hated to be a party pooper but I knew I had to also be a parent here.

"Laura, your mom is right. We don't need you being tired while you are in school. Plus I should be getting to bed as well." Lex looked up and winked at me, I just narrowed my eyes at him and mouth "thank you."

"Well alright, just let me finish up this picture then I will be done." She turned back to her picture and started to color faster.

I stood up and started to clean up the mess we had made, "Don't worry about that Lois. I can get Diane to clean this up." Lex never allowed me to pick up, every week I tried and every week he stopped me.

"Why won't you ever let me clean up? Not like I am will break a nail, or that I care if I do."

"You do enough of that at home I am sure, here is where you come to relax and take a load off." Why did he have to be such a charmer? All I could think of to do was just smiled and nod.

"Well I am going to go and grab our coats, Laura stay with Uncle Lex till I get back alright?" I knew she would and started to make my way to the entry way. I heard her say okay and I just kept going. I was on my way back into the living room with the coats when I heard an all to familiar voice.

"Lex I know you told me never to come here on Thursdays, but I had to. I did it, I got my job at the _Planet _and I told Lana I want a divorce." It was Clark.

-x-Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Not quite sure where I am going with this but hopefully a good place. Thanx for all the reviews and please keep them coming, they are my muses!


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped dead in my tracks, I was in the rooms other doorway and I just stopped. I was speechless, I could think of nothing to say, I just stared at my favorite farm boy.

Lex looked from Clark to me, which in case caused Clark to look at me. I had dropped mine and Laura's coats and was just staring at him. He still looked as good as the day he left me, I saw the signs of recognition cross his face. "Damn!" I silently cursed myself for finally feeling that I wanted my old hair length back. I had cut it a couple of weeks ago, not ever thinking I would run into Clark again.

"Ah, Clark lets take this in another room." Lex started to walk towards him in an attempt to make him walk with him, it didn't work.

"Chloe?" I still said nothing, I was still in shock for not only seeing him again but for everything he had just said.

"Mommy why did he just call you Chloe?" I was then shaken out of my daze, I looked down to see Laura staring from me then to Clark and back again. I walked up to her and knelt down to her eye level.

"Well honey, that used to be my name." I didn't have enough time or even enough brain cells to come up with a good lie right now.

"Why did you change it, that is such a pretty name?" I just smiled, like I said this girl can bring a smile to my face no matter what the situation.

"I just wanted to, I needed it. Someday when you are older I think you may understand a bit more." I kissed her forehead and stood back up, I looked to Clark then back down at Laura. I couldn't stand him staring at me anymore, so I went back over to get our coats from the floor where they had fallen.

Clark, ever the gentleman, walked towards our coats too. We made it there at the same time and grabbed at Laura's coat at the same time. Our hands touched, and I swear I felt the energy I used to feel when he would touch me. I bit my lips and closed my eyes as I stood again.

"Chloe, since when do you have a daughter and I thought you lived in Europe?" I knew he would ask all these questions. I wasn't ready to talk with him, I don't know if I would ever be.

"Just goes to show how much you know me, a lot can happen in five years Clark." I knew I sounded like a bitter bitch, but he did deserve it and if I told him the truth I would break down. I walked back over to Laura, "Well lets get your coat on and we can head home alright."

Laura nodded and stuck out her arm for me to slip her coat sleeve over. I could still feel his eyes on me. I was shaking and fumbling with Laura's coat, but I tried not to show it.

"Clark, please lets take this into another room." Lex, thank god please get him as far away as possible.

"No Lex, I want to talk with Chloe." Oh damn you Clark, just leave, leave like you did five years ago. "Chloe…"

I stopped him, "The name is Lois Clark, use it."

"Sorry, Lois would you please just talk with me?" He put on that damn puppy dog face that used to drive me wild. I was never able to resist it, until now.

"There isn't much to talk about Clark, but if you excuse us we have to be going." I looked down at Laura to make sure she was ready and grabbed her hand. We walked passed Clark and I just kept biting my tongue praying he wouldn't say any more. Then I felt Laura let go of my hand, I turned to see her running back in the living room. "Laura, what are you doing?"

"We forgot to say goodbye to Uncle Lex," she was running now. I walked faster to catch up with her. As I entered the room I saw Lex and Laura in their usual bear hug, and Clark watching them. But as soon as I entered his eyes fell upon me, I just looked away.

"Sorry Lex," I walked towards him and opened my arms to give him a farewell hug, "My manners must have slipped my mind, this was great again, see you next week. And don't forget the play." I pulled back and smiled at him knowing he would give me the low down tomorrow about Clark.

"It is alright Lois, of course I wouldn't miss seeing Laura grace the stage." He bent down and gave her another hug. "Now you two should be going, I'll call you tomorrow or soon at least."

"Alright, thanks again. Come on Laura." I didn't grab her hand this time, I knew she hated when I did that.

"Bye Uncle Lex, but I have a favor?" I stop and turn around again, Clark has just been standing there watching all of this. I want to slug him but I know that would do nothing so why bother, just ignore him Lois.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Lex kneels down to Laura's eye level and looks from me back to her. I shrug my shoulders in the confusion we share.

"Can I have my drawing back?" Laura has never done this, I scrunch my face up in confusion.

"Laura, that isn't very nice. Why would you want that back?" This is a question I would like to have answered. I couldn't fathom why she would want it back, if she didn't want Lex to have it she never would've brought it.

"No Lois that is fine, I assume that Laura has great plans for the picture, and I have so many what is one to spare?" Lex looks at me and winks again, he is too good to my daughter. He gets up and walks over to the mantle to get the picture down and hands it back to her.

"Thanks" she is all smiles from ear to ear, it is like he had just made her day by returning her picture to her. She turns around and runs past me to Clark, I watch in awe as how many times I had dreamed of watching this moment. I look at Clark and he is in confusion too. "Here, I want you to have this because you remind me of Superman."

My breath catches, I knew she would recognize him if she ever saw him. Tears are now forming behind my eyes but I will not cry. I watch as Clark takes the picture and looks at it, he then looks to me and I am silently swearing at the tear that has betrayed me and is falling down my face. "Well thank you Laura."

"Your welcome," she turns back to me and runs to my side. She doesn't notice the tear and I thank god because I couldn't face the interrogation that would bring. "Okay I am ready mommy," she tugs at my coat sleeve and I wipe the tear away with my free hand.

"Well alright," I turn to face Lex again, "Bye Lex." I mouth "call me ASAP" to him and he just nods. I place my hand on Laura's back and start to walk to the door for the second time that night.

"Bye Chloe" I hear him whisper it just as I walk bye and it hits me like a truck. Why does he still get to me? I say nothing and keep on walking forward, as I get Laura situated in the car I think about how awkward this will be, him working at the _Planet_.

The drive home was a long and quite one, I think Laura could sense that I wasn't in the talking mood. I loved her for respecting me as I respect her when she is in a mood. We get out of the car and walk up to our apartment. As we enter I see that it is after eight and Laura still has to take her bath, I sigh.

"Mommy, what is wrong?" Bless her for worrying about me, I look down to see those green eyes, I see the same look of care in them I used to see in Clark's. I again kneel down to eye level and decide that I should just tell her.

"Well it is just the man you saw tonight, it was a bit of a shock to see him again. He brings up a lot of old memories." I could see the wheels turning in her head, she was just like me, putting all the information together to form her next question.

"You mean my daddy?" There it was, my fear confirmed.

"Laura sweets, why would you think he is your daddy."

"Well he has my eyes, and I saw the way you looked at him mommy. The only other time you get that look in your eyes was when you would talk about daddy." I laugh, I sure had raised a reporter.

"I am not going to lie straight to your face, especially when you are right." I ruffle her hair and kiss her forehead again. "How come you gave him your picture?"

"Well I figured that since he was my daddy he should have something to remember me by, even if he doesn't know me. Plus it was exciting to see the real Superman and I wanted him to see how I drew him."

Again she shocks me, I can't believe she is only five, she is so wise beyond her years. I smile at her again, "I am not even going to ask how you know he is Superman, but just to let you know…you're right. But you can tell nobody that you actually met him alright? He doesn't like to have people knowing who he really is." She has the right to know who her father is and what he does, but I always told Clark nobody would ever learn his secret if I could help it and I will always keep that promise.

She looks up at me and nods, "Of course mommy, his secret is safe with me" How many times I have heard that in my life I am not sure.

"Well you still need a bath tonight, so lets make it a quick one okay? You go and get ready in your room and I will meet you in the bathroom."

"Okay, meet you there," she runs away to her room, her long blonde hair bouncing every where. I watch her until she closes her door on me and I remember I am to start the bath. I walk in the bathroom and turn on the water, check to make sure it is just the right temperature then head into my room to put on some comfy clothes. When I return to the bathroom Laura already is in the tub and starting to wash her hair.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna wait for me?" I put my hands on my hips and put on a pouty face.

She laughs at me, "Well you said it had to be quick, so I figured I would speed up the process so we could get to bed on time."

"You Laura Lane, are quite the smart girl, but am I allowed to help?" I kneel down next to the tub and pick up a washcloth to start her scrub down.

"Of course," she continues with her hair and I start scrubbing her down. After only ten minutes we have completed her bath and even played a little bit. I get her out and wrap a towel around her, I am soaked from head to toe but don't care. We get her dressed and tucked in when she asks me to read her a story. She picks out _Sleeping Beauty_, she must have my taste in fairy tales too, as it was my favorite as a girl. I read her the story and kiss her good night.

I walk out into the kitchen and see it is just going on nine o'clock, I sigh and open the fridge in search of food. I find me a piece of cheesecake and a bottle of water, I take them out and sit in the living room and turn on the TV to watch the news. I am half way through my piece of cheesecake when I hear a knock at the door, "Who the…?" I ask myself as I get up and walk over to the door. I think the anticipation of wanting to know who would be coming to my apartment this late over took my usual nature to look in the peep hole. I just unlocked the door and flung it open, "Damn!" I swear to myself silently, I definitely should've looked in the peep hole, "Clark, what do you want?"

-x-Hopefully another exciting chapter, hope to update soon. Keep the reviews coming!


	4. Chapter 4

"Chloe.." I shook my head at him so he knew I no longer went by that name, "Lois, we need to talk."

I don't want to talk is all I can think to say, "What is there to talk about Clark, and how did you get my address?" I fold my arms across my chest and lean up against the door frame.

"You know what, just can I come in please?"

He knew I wouldn't deny him with that face and try as hard as I might I just couldn't. "Fine, come in and sit. Want anything to drink?" I walk away from the door and let him come in and close it behind him. He sits in the living room and shakes his head in rejection to any drink.

"Lois, just come and sit so we can talk about everything." He patted the chair across from him and looked at me with that face. Damn him.

I slowly walk over and fall into the old lazy chair, "You still never told me how you got my address." I stare him down like I do anyone I am interviewing, I am not going to break just because it is Clark Kent.

"Well I could only get Lex to tell me your new name and I looked up your new address in the phone book. Don't be mad at Lex though, he only gave it to me because he knew I would find out on Monday when I start at the _Planet_." He sat back like he was trying to get more comfortable.

I want to be mad at Lex but I know he wouldn't just give it away if he knew I would be mad about it, plus he did have a point with the whole _Planet_ thing. "I am not mad at Lex, but I have to be to work early and am getting tired so lets talk about what you want to talk about and part ways."

His face changed to a sadden look, was he actually hurt that I wanted to hurry this up? "Lois, why did you never tell me about Laura? When did you have her, and where is her father?" Ha, I laugh at that, where is her father you ask? Look in the damn mirror!

"Well I had Laura when I was nineteen and as for the father, take a right down the hall go into the bathroom and look in the mirror." I was certainly not going to be nice about this one bit, after all did I really have to be?

His eyes widened and mouth dropped open a bit at my sarcastic truth. He sat there and thought about it, then looked back up at me. "But when? And how come you never told me?"

The look on his face was priceless, I wish I had a camera. "Well you remember our five month anniversary? The picnic, and more, under the stars? That just so happened to be the first time we didn't use a condom and the miracle that is reproduction happened that night. Then your dad passed and you went home to be with your mom, and I never really found out till a month and a half later anyways. I was going to tell you but the night I finally got the courage up to tell you, ironically you decided that would be the night you tell me about you and Lana." I look away from him, I pick invisible lent off my pajama shorts.

"Lois, I am so sorry," I let out a small chuckle at that I mean I knew it was coming. "If I had known…"

"What Clark? If you had known would you have come back to me in pity that you just couldn't leave poor Chloe to have the baby alone. You just leave what you had finally wanted, Lana, you would give up your wildest dream?" I was doing my damnedest to hold back my tears, they wanted to so badly to come though.

"No Lois, I would've came back because it was the right thing to do, I have a daughter that I don't even know about, I should be here for her." He was just about at a shouting level and that scared me.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have wanted you to come back just because it was the right thing, I wanted you to come back because you loved me. Because you want to have this baby with me and love it as much as you had always loved the dream of being with Lana. But I knew that now you had your dream, I knew you were beyond happy and I was not going to make you come back out of pity and miss the dream you left!" I was shouting now, I knew I should keep it down but there was just so much that had bottled up inside me in the last five years I couldn't help it.

Clark leaned forward and grabbed my hands, "Lois you know I would never come back out of pity, I wouldn't put you through that. Sure I was happy with Lana, but I was always happy with you too, do you remember our first five months of college? I felt more happy with you then I had any other girl ever. I hated leaving you, I didn't want to but I had to be there for mom. I also didn't want to fall for Lana again, but she was giving me signs even when I would tell her we were still together. Then I got to thinking, I didn't know how long mom would need me and I didn't want you putting your life on hold for me so I thought it be best to break it off. I was never really dating Lana when I broke it off with you, just my sad excuse."

I was bawling now, I had held in these tears for five years now it was time to let them go. "Clark do you ever think I could forget those five months? They were _my _dream come true, you had no idea how long I had waited for you to grow into me. But you outgrew me just as fast, and you have no idea how much that hurt me. I did put my life on hold for you, well actually for your child. But Clark she is the one good thing to come out of our relationship. I don't see how you could look into that girls eyes and not feel like you are looking in a mirror. Did you not see she has your eyes, I see them every day and think of you."

Clark was no kneeling at my side wiping the tears away from my eyes and rubbing my back. "Shh Lois, I never meant to hurt you. I missed you more than anything in the world, when you just stopped keeping in touch I felt as if I had just lost a part of my world. I had no one to talk to, Lana was never any good with talking about my abilities as I never told her until recently and she took it as I had always expected. I just wanted to pick up the phone and hear your voice. I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

"Don't Clark! Don't even say that, you married her so don't you ever say that you still loved me because is bull!" I shook him off me and walked over to the kitchen counter/ bar that we ate at on occasions when I actually made something for us to eat. I bent over it with both hands on the counter top. "Clark you can't just marry someone and say you love another, that isn't right."

Clark walked up behind me and put his hands around my waist and I shivered, I should back away and not let him do this to me again. "Lois, I know it is wrong, I never should have married Lana. I thought that if I did then maybe I could force myself not to still love you, but it didn't work."

No, he wasn't supposed to be so damned caring and sweet to me, why does he always make it so hard for me to hate him. I turn to face him, he is just looking down at me with those gorgeous green eyes that still make me week in the knees. "Clark, this isn't right. You are married and I just can't do this right now." I walked away from him and sat back down on the chair.

He turned and leaned against the counter, "Lois you heard me at Lex's tonight, I told Lana I want a divorce. I can't handle her anymore, she freaked when I finally told her and she won't let me get near her anymore. She will sleep in the guest bedroom just to get away from me and I am sick of being treated like a freak. I know I am one but to be treated like one is another thing."

I whip my head to look at him, "Clark you are not a freak, you have more heart than most people I know. Lana is just to dumb and idiotic to think of you as one, as far as I am concerned she doesn't deserve you."

I see a smile play across his face and I know he agrees with me on some level. He would never come out and say those things about Lana but it was the way he was feeling. "You know Lois, I would like to get to know my daughter. I mean have you even told her about me?"

I chuckle at that, "Well she once asked me why she didn't have a daddy, I told her she did but I never told him about her. She of course asked why and I told her to ask again when she was older and I would tell her everything." I smiled at her quick thinking tonight as I got ready to explain the rest to him. "Well then when you came to Lex's tonight she knew you were her daddy."

Clark again got a surprised look on his face, "But how did she know?"

"I guess my poker face isn't so strong when it comes to you Clark. She saw the look in my eyes when you came and noticed it as the same one when I would talk about you before. She put two and two together."

"And got four, I must say she is quite the kid. Smart, gorgeous and outgoing. Looks like you had the more dominating genes." I blush at him as he compliments me and nod.

"Well, she did get your amazing eyes and your "hero" complex." I wanted to give him a little credit to what we had made together.

Then a look of worry came over Clark, "Has she possessed any of my abilities?"

To be honest I had never thought about them, she never showed any signs yet so I hadn't worried yet. "Actually no, she hasn't. I am sorry if you wanted her to have them. Maybe if we give her time she will develop them, I mean maybe Kryptonian girls develop their abilities slower than boys."

He shook his head, "No if she would have any she would have showed them already. I showed my strength and speed as young as three, the rest never came till later but she should have them at least. It would've been nice to have her have my abilities but Jor-El told me once it might not pass to my children. I am just glad to hear she is a happy and healthy child."

I could see a little disappointment in his features, I felt for him but was to happy that I had a healthy girl. "Another thing, she knows your Superman."

This time Clark just smiles, "I should've known, how could she tell this time?"

"I didn't ask, I just took it to be her hunch. I think that is why she gave you her drawing. She was so proud of that drawing, she idolizes you Clark." I feel another tear betray me and fall down my cheek.

"I get that from a lot of people, they all tell me their kids love me when I am saving someone." He chuckles to himself, and I grin again, his smile always gets to me.

"Well I hate to be a party pooper, but I have to be to work early as I said earlier and it gets to be early mornings around here with Laura." I stand and walk to him and open my arms to let him know we are okay.

He greatly accepts and squeezes me tight, "Will you see me for dinner, tomorrow?"

I back away from the hug, "Clark I don't know, it is so short notice and there is Laura."

"Have Lex watch her, I know he would enjoy it. He couldn't stop talking about her, he loves her like his own Lo." Nobody had ever called me that, Clark always used to call me Chlo so it only figures he would shorten this name too.

"I Know, he is so good to her, he helped me raise her in a way so he had a protective thing over her. She adores him because she grew up with him and he spoils her rotten so that doesn't hurt either. But I will ask him and get back to you, can I have your number?" I knew this was risky, but it was Clark and he showed a true desire in getting to know what he had missed.

"Yeah, I'll give you my cell so you don't have to deal with Lana maybe picking up the home phone." He walked over to the counter and wrote his number on the memo pad.

"Thanks, and I am sorry for never telling you Clark. I just figured it was for the better." I walk him to the door and again lean up against the door frame.

He gives me a peck on the cheek and smiles, "Don't worry Lo, I can understand where you might think that and I don't blame you for not telling me after how I treated you. Just one more question though?"

I smile at how sweet this man is to me, "Yeah?"

"Where did you come up with Laura?"

I have to be honest not the question I was expecting but I tried to explain it the best I could. "I am not sure, I had my heart set on the name Nicole so I could call her Nikki if it was a girl and the name Adam for a boy. But as I was sitting in labor the name Laura just popped into my head and when I was asked what I wanted to name her I blurted out Laura. But I never regretted it, I love it. Why do you ask?"

A smile played across his face, "Well it was my biological mother's name, and she was a good person unlike my father. I was just amazed that my daughter was named that, but I love it too. And Patrica is mom's middle name, why did you never chose a name from your side of the family?"

I was amazed that I had picked the name of Clark's birth mother, I somehow don't think that was by accident either. "Yeah, well at the time I didn't know Laura was also from your side, but your mom was more of a mom to me then my own so I figured that she should be named after her in a way."

He just nods and gives me one last hug, "Alright, and if you don't mind can I tell mom about you and Laura?"

I am not sure if I should let him, but I am sick of hiding from my home. I want to be able to bring Laura there and show her were I grew up for most of my life. I am sick of running, I nod, "Yeah, in fact I would love to take Laura to Smallville sometime and show her the town."

The biggest smile plays across his face, "That would be great, mom would love it. She always teases me that she would die and I would never give her a grandchild. But I better let you since you have work." He kissed my cheek again and walked down the hallway.

"Bye" I whisper and watch him walk away. I finally go back in my apartment when he gets in the elevator and gives me a final wave. God I feel like a kid in high school again. I put all my dishes away and snuggle up in bed, I couldn't wait for the next day to arrive.

-x-So for the question I got about Laura not having any of Clark's abilities got explain.To be honest I had never thought about it, don't know how it slipped my mind but it did. So I hope this clears it all up, I hope you all like this update and I hope to get update again soon. Keep the reviews a comin'!


	5. Chapter 5

"And Clark do you take Lois as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I d…"

"Mommy!" Laura has impeccable timing, she is shouting and shaking me awake from one of my many fantasies with Clark.

"What sweets?" I sit up and pull her up on my lap and look down at her as I brush some hair from her face.

"Did you forget to set your alarm? We only have fifteen minutes to get me to school." I look at my clock and indeed we do, "Shit!" I curse silently so Laura doesn't learn those words too early.

"Ah I guess I must have, well alright run into your room and pick out an outfit. I will be there in a minute." I set her down on the floor and patted her head, she took off running. I jumped up and picked up my phone and dialed work, "Yeah Perry, I might be a bit late this morning. Well I had a visitor last night and I was so tired when I finally made it to bed that I forgot to set an alarm. I am trying to get dressed in hurry to bring Laura to school." Perry knows better than to argue with his best reporter too much so he just sighs and acts angry when he really doesn't care. "Great, well I should be there in no more than twenty minutes." I hung up and threw on my blazer and grabbed some shoes on my way out. "Laura you ready yet?"

I hear some shuffling and a thump, but soon after Laura comes bouncing out. "Yeah, just need to get my shoes on" She sits down to put her shoes on and I start whipping up a PB & J sandwich for her lunch.

"Good, what was that noise in your room honey?" I throw in a small bag of chips and some of the grapes that are left in the fridge.

She looks up with an odd face like she has no idea what I am talking about, then her face gets a look like she remembers. "Oh I tripped over one of my shirts on the floor, but I am alright."

I immediately panic thinking she might have hurt herself but as she reassures me she is fine I start to calm down. "Mk good, well lets get going we don't want you to be late." I hand her, her bag and coat which she slips on as we make our way down the hall and to the elevator.

There isn't much chatting going on between me and Laura on our way to school, but we both are not morning people so we normally don't get a lot of talking done on the drive to school and work. Finally we arrive at the school and she hops out, she turns to say bye to me and I hug her and kiss her forehead. "Bye sweets, I will pick you up after school alright, see you later."

"Okay, bye mom." She turns and runs to meet her friends who are waiting patiently for her. I smile at the group of girls as they walk off to their classroom. Then I remember I have a job to get to, so I turn out and head for the _Planet_.

It is my lunch break and I am wasting it on phone calls, I had to grab me a turkey and cheese sandwich from the vending machine. My first call is to Lex, I am hoping he isn't to busy to take my call.

"Hey Lois, sorry about last night." I can hear in his voice that he is truly sorry for the intrusion.

"That's fine Lex, you never knew he was coming by. But what did you two talk about and how come him applying for a job here at the _Planet_?" I had been waiting to ask him this since Clark said he had the job.

There is a bit of a pause on his end then he finally speaks, "Well to be honest I wasn't quite sure he would get the job, I didn't want to worry you for no reason. And all we talked about was his new job and his divorce with Lana, which I have to say took me by surprise."

His excuse seems logical, because if he would've told me I would have started to freak. "Well I guess that makes sense and I have to say the split struck quite a blow here too." And it was, not that I hadn't expected it, I had just never expected Clark to be the one to ask for it.

He chuckles on the other end and I hate him for seeing through me, "Yeah I am sure you were just heart broken. How did Laura take it, I mean did she ask who he was?"

My turn to laugh, "Shut up Luthor. Well actually Laura figured out Clark was her dad all on her own."

"What! How did she manage to do that?"

"Well she says that the look I got in my eyes when I saw Clark resembled the one I get when I would talk about her dad. So she put the puzzle pieces together and figured it out. Amazing how smart kids can really be huh?" I was still amazed at how she quickly figured that out, but was happy she had.

"I guess, does she know he is Superman?" he said that last bit in a whisper as not make sure the people around him didn't hear him.

"Ah yeah actually she does, she figured that one out again. I didn't ask her this time though, just let it be."

Lex let out a long sigh, "Well good to know she knows, she deserves to know. So as much as I love talking with you Lois may I ask what this call was about?"

I had almost forgot I was calling to ask if he could sit for Laura tonight. "Oh yeah, well I have a huge favor to ask of you, and I know it is last minute so if you can't just say so and I will get dad to do it."

I can here Lex typing away at his computer, probably looking up his schedule. "Well what can I do for the lovely Ms. Lane?"

I laugh, "Umm I was wondering if you would like to watch Laura tonight?" I close my eyes and cross my fingers. Not that I don't want dad to do it, I know he would because he loves spending time with Laura but he is older and can't keep up with her like Lex can.

"Lois, do you even have to ask? You know I would take Laura from you if I could. That will be no problem, will she be staying the night? And what is the occasion that you are off to tonight?'

I bite my bottom lip as I am not sure why but I really don't want to tell Lex. I want to keep it a secret until after we go out, but I can't lie to Lex. "Oh thanks bunches Lex, um yeah I think she should stay the night, not sure how late we will be." I took another deep breath before telling him exactly why I needed him tonight. "Well last night after you and Clark talked he came to my apartment and we talked. Got some things cleared up and back on good terms I think. He asked me to dinner tonight and I accepted hoping that we can get through all our issues and maybe Clark can be part of Laura's life now."

Again another pause from the Luthor end of the line, "Well Lois I must say I never thought I would live to see the day when you and Clark Kent went out on a date again. But don't get me wrong, I am glad to hear it. Clark never realized what he left when he left you for Lana." I know Lex used to have a thing for Lana, but I know that has passed long ago. "Why don't you guys use the limo and go to that fancy Italian restaurant downtown?"

"You know Lex I usually wouldn't take you up on that offer but I think just this once I will. Have the limo come to my apartment around eightish, well I better get back to work before Perry kills me. Thanks again Lex, I will bring Laura around five-thirty." I feel like being fancy tonight, I want to show Clark what he has been missing.

He chuckles again, "Yes alright, sounds good I will tell Darrel. And really it is no problem Lois. See you around six then, bye." He hung up before I got to yell at him for assuming we would be late, even though he was probably right. I lean back in my chair and turn to see the view from my office. It is a beautiful view, I am almost on the top floor and my office has windows facing downtown Metropolis, at night it is just gorgeous.

I look to see I only have twenty minutes of my lunch break left and I figure I should give Clark a call. I sit back down at my desk and pull out Clark's number he left me last night. I dial the numbers slowly and hold my breath as I await an answer.

"Hello?" His voice is questioning the identity of the caller, of course he wouldn't know my office number.

"Ah Hi Clark, it's Lois." I don't know what else to say at the moment so I just let him process that information.

"Oh Lois, hey!" I can practically hear the smile on his face, "I am glad you called. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you."

This catches me off guard, I start blushing and try to hide it, from who I don't know but I just did. "Well that's nice to hear, but I was calling to see if you still wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

He hardly lets me finish the sentence before his spits out, "Yes! I would love that, what time should I pick you up?"

I am having trouble not laughing at him, his eagerness reminds me of the way he used to act when he had dates with Lana back in high school. "Well Lex offered us the limo and reservations at a nice Italian restaurant. So just be at my place a little before eight, sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds great, how dressed up should I get?" I laugh, Clark always turned to me for fashion advice.

"Well, um I would say pretty nice but not like a full on tux. Probably just some nice black pants and a nice dress shirt. They are always keepers, well Clark I better get back to work. I will see you tonight, I can't wait. Bye." I can't believe how girly I am feeling right now, the butterflies in my stomach are something I haven't felt since Spring Formal our freshman year.

"Me either and thanks for the advice. See you later, bye" I hear him hang up and I do so sometime after him. I am practically bouncing up and down in my seat now and I am staring to annoy myself. This is just dinner between two old friends, we need to catch up and straighten some things out.

"Lane! You look like your day dreaming, get back to work. I want the latest Superman article on my desk by the end of the day." Perry yelled at me from my doorway.

"Sure thing Perry." I have no desire to make a snide comment at the moment, I am just floating up in seventh heaven.

-x-Alright so I know this chapter is mostly dialouge but I thought that the date and the getting ready for the date and the after date deserved it's own chapter. So I hope to update soon with the date,hope yall like the update and keep the reviews coming!


	6. Chapter 6

I leave the office at 2:45 to pick up Laura, but not before I hand in my latest article and let Perry critic it to his hearts content. I wait patiently outside Laura's school trying to think of what to where myself tonight. I mean I want to look nice but not overly nice. I was mentally going through my wardrobe when I hear Laura open the door and get in.

"Hi mommy, look at the new picture I made today." She thrust the picture at me and smiled her brightest smile at me. I pick it up and look at it and I let out a little gasp, it is of me, her and Superman.

"Wow Laura that is really good." I have no idea what to say to this, it is like a family portrait but Superman takes place of dad. Even though yes Superman is her dad she shouldn't really be promoting it like this. "But honey I don't know if you should've let Superman have his costume on."

She looked at me with a little sad in her eyes, "Well I wasn't sure how to dress him, I am sorry mom." She bows her head and I feel horrible, so I reach over and bring her into a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"It is ok but just next time let's not put him in the costume, um draw jeans and a plaid shirt." I smile into her hair as I remember how much I used to taunt Clark for wearing plaid all the time, but I loved it more than anything on him.

Laura backs away from the hug with smile back on her face, "Alright, is that what daddy used to wear a lot?"

I can't keep the smile off my face, "All the time honey, all the time." I start to drive us back to the apartment and I remember that I have to tell her about tonight. "Ah sweets, how would you like to stay with your Uncle Lex tonight?"

Her eyes go wide and she looks at me with such joy, "Yes! I would love to, but why do I have to?" There is that reporter in her, always needs to know the reasons behind things.

"Well," I think about maybe telling her it is for work but I hate lying to her so I decide to tell her the truth, "I have a date, with daddy." I try but can't keep the small smile from spreading across my face.

I can see her smile at me out of the corner of my eyes, "Alright." She keeps smiling long after I have told her and it is killing me.

"Why do you keep smiling like that young lady?"

She tries to hide it but it comes back again and she giggles, "Well I just like the idea of you and daddy dating."

I look down at her during the stop light and smile at her again, "Me too, me too." I push on with the driving and we don't much the rest of the way home. As soon as we get home she hangs up her picture on the refrigerator and grabs a juice. I set my bag down on the counter and smile at her picture before I grab myself a water. "So you go pick out some pajamas and cloths for tomorrow okay."

She hops down off her stool and places her empty juice in the garbage, "Okay, what time are you taking me?"

"I told Uncle Lex around five. So we have some time to just sit around till I have to bring you over."

"Alright." She bounces back to her room to pick out her clothes for the night. I know this will take some time because Laura always takes a bit of time picking out clothes. She likes things to match and look nice, just like me. So I sit down and take out a magazine to keep me occupied.

Around twenty minutes later Laura comes out of her room with her overnight bag and her pillow. She couldn't sleep without that pillow, it had been one of Clark's, I fell in love with it when we were dating and stole it and then Laura had fallen in love with it at a young age. She set her stuff down by the door and turned to me, "So now what should we do till you have to bring me to Uncle Lex's?"

I looked down at her and scrunched up my nose in thought, then a great idea popped in my head. "How about you help me to pick out my outfit for tonight?"

Her eyes grew wide and she started to jump up and down, "Oh can I? That would be so awesome!"

I smiled and hopped off my stool and ruffled her hair, "Yes you can, come on it might take us a while."

'Yay!" she took off running into my room and I just laughed at her. I knew this would take up our time because picking out clothes always took us forever. I get into my room and Laura already has some outfits on the bed.

"Whoa honey, don't you think you are getting carried away?" I love having Laura dress me but some of these outfits were not what I was thinking at all. She had never seen my in date clothes before so she didn't know what to look for.

She turned to me with a look of sadness on her face, "Well what did you have in mind mommy?"

I smiled, and patted her head, "I was thinking like a nice dress or skirt and blouse combo. We are going to a sorta fancy restaurant and I should look really nice, so how about you pick out three of your favorite dresses and I will model them for you."

That got her to smile again, "Okay I get it now, just one minute." She put all the outfits she had out away and went to the back of my closet to find the few dresses I did own. After about five minutes she emerged from the closet with three dresses, all of which it has been years since I have worn. She laid them out on the bed and turned to me, "Alright I picked them out, try on this one first."

She had picked up the dark red, almost maroon, dress that I had worn to a college dinner. I had loved the dress at the time because the maroon reminded me of Clark, he had told me it was a favorite of his on me. I smiled and took the dress from her and headed to the bathroom. "Here I come," I stepped out with the feeling it wasn't the one.

Laura stared at me for a while then said, "Well I really like it but it just doesn't seem like the right one for tonight. Um try this on next." She had picked up one of my dresses I had to wear in one of the co-workers weddings. It was a nice deep teal color, a strapless one at that. Even though I loved the dress I just didn't like it right now, but to please Laura I took it and went back to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror before I came back out, I scrunched my face at the dress. It was a lovely dress and flattered my figure but I just didn't like it, I was hoping Laura had the same thoughts. I stepped out and the reaction on Laura's face was priceless.

"No, no, no not the right one either. I like it but I think it is a little to much, here take this one I found it at the way, and I mean way back." I looked down at the last one she had chosen and gasped a little.

It was a dress I had bought for mine and Clark's six month anniversary dinner. I bought it even though I knew I would never wear it because I know we wouldn't make it to six months after he moved back home. I was so in love with that dress at the time, I saw it in the store and just had to have it. It was a deep emerald green, halter straps and a nice low v-dip. Then to top it of there was a nice little broach where the v-dip ended, it fit perfect when I had bought it. It went to about an inch or two above my knees and I had worn it around my dorm the first few days because I was so in love with it.

But when Clark and I called it quits, three days before our six month anniversary, I put it in the far back and thought I would never wear it again. I smiled as I took the dress from Laura and knew the minute I zipped up the zipper it was the one, this was the dress for tonight. I walked out and just stood there hoping Laura would feel just the way I did about this dress.

"Oh mommmy! That is soo pretty on you, you have to wear that one!" she had actually gasped at me when I stepped out and was now jumping up and down again. I smiled as I was so happy we thought the same. She ran over and hugged me and I bent down to hug her back.

"Now you can help me pick out some shoes and jewelry, which first?" I went over to my dresser to get out my jewelry box for Laura to dig through.

"Ohhh I know what shoes already!" She ran off to my closet again and came out soon after carrying my black, open toed, heels with the diamond broaches on them. I had to admit this girl new how to put an outfit together. The shoes were almost to perfect as I slipped them on I could feel the joy just bubbling up inside me.

"These are perfect Laura, now for the jewelry." I walked her over to the box and sat her on my lap on my stool as we sat and dug through the jewelry I had.

"How about these earrings and this necklace?" she held up some chandler earrings with some pink and green diamonds in them and a necklace I had that had three clear diamonds hanging from it. I smiled at the necklace as it was a gift from Clark on our first Valentines day.

I nodded and took them both, "They will be just the right touch to the outfit, you want to help me get the necklace on?"

"Yeah, hold up your hair please." She got off my lap and ran around to behind me and opened the clasp and brought it around my front and pulled it back and clasped it shut. I watched as the necklace fell into place and it really was just the perfect touch. Then I put the earrings in and turned to my beautiful daughter who was beaming back at me.

I stood up and did a model pose, "Well how do I look?"

She giggled, "You look gorgeous mommy."

God I love her, I kneel down to give her another big hug when I notice the time, 5:32. "Oh crap! Laura honey go get your coat and shoes on and I will be right out."

She too looked to the clock and saw we were already late, "Oh alright, meet you at the door." She ran off to get her things ready and I ran into the bathroom to put my jeans and shirt back on. I was still pulling my shirt over my head when I met Laura at the door.

"Okay ready? Lets go." I opened the door for her as I grabbed my purse with my keys in them and hurried out the door with Laura a little ahead of me. We made down the elevator and to the car without to much trouble and then we were on our way to Lex's. I hated to think of the smug smirk he would have on his face for our tardiness.

We get there and we run to the door, and Lex is already standing there with the door open. "Right on time I see." I give him a look of death and he just laughs.

"Yeah sorry Laura was helping me to pick out an outfit, so the limo is gonna be at my apartment around eight." I set Laura's bag and pillow on the chair and she is already drawing after giving Lex a huge hug.

He turns to face me and nods, "Yep 8:15 to be exact, thought you could use the little extra time."

"Do you enjoy busting my chops when I am nervous?" I lean down and kiss Laura good bye and tell her to be good. She says she will and that I should have fun tonight. Me and Lex make for the door and he is just smiling ear to ear.

"Lois why should you be nervous, this is Clark Kent we are talking about. You have dated him before if you remember?" He opens the door for me and we stand there for a moment.

"Yeah well I guess I am just afraid of a repeat from before." I shrug and give Lex a big hug. "Well thanks again and have a good night with Laura."

"If he is as smart as he used to be he wont repeat mistakes." He hugs me back and gives me an extra squeeze for a boost of confidence, "You'll knock him dead, you did it to me once. But you have fun too." I look at him with the most care in my eyes, he can be the sweetest man in the world at times.

"Thanks Lex, I will try," I give him a light kiss on the cheek and turn to walk back to my car. The drive home was weird, alone and having to think about my first date in over five years. Then it dawned on me, I am going on a date with Clark Kent, Superman.

-x-Sorry for the long break in between updates, I started school again this week so it has been crazy around home trying to get everything done and ready before I headed back. But I finally found the time to update here and there and it has made this new chapter. I hope you like it, hope to update soon but no promises! Keep the reveiws coming please!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't really think about anything else the entire way home, I drive then park then get out and walk my way to my apartment. When I reach home I just walk in and head for the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I look in the mirror as I take away the towel I have used to dry my face, I can see in me the years that have passed since I last dated. I look older but not too bad, I mean not to bad for having a five year old kid and a good job. I smile as I think I still look pretty good, but I hate sounding to cocky so I walk away and into the kitchen to get a glass of water to refresh me before I start the getting ready process.

After sitting and thinking of how I was going to do my hair tonight for a while I get up and make my way into my room. I see the dress hanging off my closet door and I smile at how much I love that dress and am glad I get to finally wear it. I figure I should shower and all that jazz before I get dressed. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, waited to make sure it is a nice temperature, then stripped down and hopped in. I stand there for a while just letting the warm water cascade over my body as I try and wrap my mind around how I am going on a date with Clark Kent again.

I had told myself over and over after he left me five years ago never again would I allow him back into my heart. But I guess it is easier said then done, all he has to do is say a few nice things to me and he is in. I shake my head as I grab for the shampoo/conditioner that I have and squeeze some into my hand. I wash my hair and rinse and then get to shaving, I hate this part. After I am all done and feeling like I have taken a much longer shower than anyone in the world should take I grab a towel and wrap it around myself as I get out and turn off the shower.

I walk into my room and turn on my stereo and crank up the oldies station I have it on. I start humming and dancing around as I dry off and throw on some undergarments, I look at the clock as I am drying my hair with the towel and singing, it says 7:12. "Crap!" I drop the towel and run into the bathroom to blow dry the rest of my hair. Why does time always do this too me, it slips away when I need it most. Forty-eight minutes to get ready is not enough time, but I suppose I will have to make due. Thank goodness for my short hair that dries fast, it only took me a matter of five minutes to get it dry and I bounce happily out of the bathroom to get into my dress.

After getting in and pressing out all of the creases in it I walk over to my full length mirror and stare at myself. I nod thinking I look pretty good, again with the cockiness so I walk away to stop myself. I sit myself down at my vanity and get out my brush and hair clips. I have decided to wear my hair half back and a little curly, so I brush through my hair and clip it back with a diamond clip. I pull out a few wisps around my face and fix my bangs so they drape across my forehead. I take out the curling iron which hardly ever sees the light of day and let it head up as I walk around and clean up the towels on the floor. As I resume my seat at the vanity and feel the curling iron to see if it is ready, "Ouch!" well it's ready alright. I start curling my hair very lightly so as not to go to over board and look like a crazy high school girl.

I finish the hair and start on the make up, I have never been a fan of make up. It just seems like a such a stupid device to cover up your flaws. But none the less I use it to cover up mine, such as that dammed pimple on my chin. I like to go easy on the make up though, just some cover up, mascara and occasionally eye shadow or eye liner. I read in a magazine that pink is supposedly good for green eyes so I went out a bought a light pink shade, this is now the third time I have used it. I apply a coat of waterproof mascara and stand up to once again get the full view of me. I feel like I look fine and get away from that mirror again. Grab my perfume and spray a light spray in the air and walk through the mist.

I set the bottle down and look at the clock to see I have only seven minutes till Clark should be arriving. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "You can do this Lo." I open my eyes again as I walk over to grab my necklace and earrings and put them on. When I am finished I walk into the living room and sit down as I put on my shoes that Laura picked out. I smile as I think of my lovely daughter, I wonder what she was doing right now? She was probably playing or drawing with Lex before she had to go to bed.

I am still in thought when I hear a knocking at my door, I get up and look through the peep hole to find Clark standing outside my door for the second night in a row. I smile and take a deep breath before I open the door, and when I do I almost fall over. A breath catches in my throat as I attempt to talk but can't as the sight of this man is taking my breath away. He is dressed in all black, black dress pants, black shoes, black belt, and a black button up shirt. He looks _good _I have to close my eyes and swallow before I can speak to him.

"Hi" I say breathlessly and want to just insert my foot in my mouth while I am ahead.

"Hey there, you look gorgeous" he says with the smoothest voice ever. I stare at him in amazement at how good he looks.

I blush remembering he just complimented me, "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." _Pretty good?_ That is the best I can come up with, more like he looks _pretty damn fine!_

He smiles and gets that dumb farm boy look on his face like he used to, "Thanks, are you ready?" He extends his hand out to me and waits for me to take it.

I nod, "Yeah just let me grab my bag and I'll be right there." I turn and grab my bag from the kitchen counter and walk towards him, my hand finally reaching his as we leave my apartment behind and start for the elevator. We walk in silence and ride the elevator in silence. I have no idea what to say, plus just being around Clark is making it hard for me to put words together to form a intelligent sentence.

We get out of the elevator and I can already see the limo waiting for us outside the building. "Always on time, you know Lex."

Clark just smiles and opens the door for me, then continues forward and opens the limo door as well. "In?" he questions me from outside.

"In" I state as I am fully in the limo, I can feel my stomach turning over and over. I can feel him slip in beside me and my stomach turns again.

Clark looks around in awe, "Wow this is really nice, Lex went all out."

I smile at his attempt to break the ice, "Yeah this is how us in the big city do it. How long has it been since you have been in a limo? Your non-date with Lana back in freshman year?" I didn't mean to bring up Lana, but it just came out. I was feeling like we were old friends again just going out to have a nice dinner, not an actual date.

I saw a flicker of pain cross his face and I felt so guilty, I wanted to take it back but I couldn't "No actually the last time was when Lana and I left our wedding for our honeymoon." He won't even look at me, I wish I would've just shut my big mouth.

"Oh, wow sorry. I should just insert my foot in my mouth now, I mean you never know what is going to come out of this mouth." I chuckle trying to make the mood a bit lighter but not sure if I succeeded.

I hear him chuckle, good that is a good sign, then he looks at me. I don't see him actually look at me but I can feel his eyes on me. "No don't do that Chloe because then this would be a very boring night." He moves his hand over mine, which forces me to look up at him. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight."

I blush and duck my face again, "Yes, but reminders don't hurt you at all." I want to jump him and have him right here in the limo. Screw the date and the fancy Italian restaurant I just want Clark Kent.

"Good, now about this restaurant? You ever been there before?" Thank the lord for Clark and how completely gentlemanly he can be.

"Ah yes only once but it was really great food." I pray he doesn't ask me why I ever attended this restaurant before, just leave it be.

"Really, for what?" Damn him, why does he do this to me? Well I suppose I can't just leave the man hanging like that.

I look away not ready to face him when I tell him, "Lex took me on a date there once." I bite my lip as I look back up to him. I can see a slight hint of shock and jealousy in his eyes.

"You and Lex dated?" You can almost sense hurt in his voice, but he had no reason to be hurt. He left me if he remembers correctly, if anyone should be hurt it is me.

I nod but want to let him know it was nothing, "Well only we only went on one date before we realized it was far too weird and would never work. We work well as friends but that is all we can ever be." I look up at him and squeeze his hand a bit tighter, "Why wouldn't be jealous would you Mr. Kent?"

I can see him panic and his eyes widen like I have found out his biggest secret. "No! It just struck me as odd that is all. Glad you guys could stay friends after it didn't work."

"Me too" I just can't keep my eyes off of him, he looks so good in that outfit and he is being just perfect. I feel the car lurch as we come to a stop and I jump a little.

"It's okay, just us stopping outside the restaurant." He gently lets go of my hand as he opens the door and gets out. He waits for me with his hand extended for me to grab. I grab it and lift myself out of the limo.

"Why thank you kind sir." I link my arm with his as we enter the restaurant and just get a flash back of our freshman Spring Formal.

He smiles down at me and walks forward, "Not a problem madam." We enter the restaurant and come to meet a hostess. She is young, probably working her way through college, she smiles at us and asks us if we have reservations.

I nod, "Yes under Sullivan." I look to Clark and he gives me a funny look and I realize that I have never told him why I use Sullivan. "See when I go to places I hate to use Lane because then they try and spoil me and be all fake because I am Lois Lane and I hate that. So I use Sullivan."

He just shakes his head and laughs at me, "Some things never change about you Chlo." I stop as he calls me that, he hasn't slipped up yet why now? He looks down at me, and smiles, "Sorry, just being so relaxed with you again I forgot, but do I really have to call you Lois?"

His face is so damn cute, I want to give in but I know I mustn't. I shake my head as we sit down, he pulls my chair out of course, "I am sorry Clark I wish you could to but I have to ask you to call me Lois. I do miss Chloe but after having this name for over five years and making a career out of it I am going to stick with it."

He nods, "I understand and respect that, but you know since I was the only reason you changed your name and now I know who you really are can't you change it back.?" He was doing that little pleading thing he always used to do to have his way, I used to never be able to say no. But now I have grown, "I am sorry Clark." I see the frown appear on his face and he looks down into his menu and all I can do is fell horrible. "Alright, how about you can call me Chloe when we are alone? But in public it is Lois, okay?"

His head pops up with a huge smile on it and I feel like giggling but restrain myself as we are in a very nice restaurant. "Really? Alright, thanks Chl..Lois." He catches himself and I have to laugh at him. We both go back to looking at our menus and decide what we want.

The waitress comes over and takes our orders, Clark lets me go first and then he says his. She asks us if we want anything to drink right away, I think and nod, "Yes I would like a glass white wine." I turn to Clark and he just looks at me with a surprised look on his face. I give him a look like "what?"

He laughs at me and he then looks to the lady, " I think I will have a glass of white wine as well, thanks." She nods and walks away, Clark turns to me and starts to ask me about Laura. I start telling him all about her and how I have raised her, before we know it the food is already here. We continue talking as we eat our delicious food.

-x-So here is another update, I thought about typing out what they might discuss during dinner but to me it would just all be about Laura and their lives which I have basically given you the downlow so far. I might get a little into it in the next chapter, but for nowI hope you enjoy and keep the great reviews coming!


	8. Chapter 8

We finished our food and ordered some dessert to share, the night had been going great. We talked as if we were old friends just catching up and had no former issues. I loved it that way though, I didn't have to feel awkward around him and him to me as well. I had told him stories about Laura and he had laughed as he could see how much like me she was. He told me about how he had always wanted kids, especially a girl, but Lana just never seemed ready for it. I felt for him, if only he knew he already did have a daughter than he could've had a little joy.

The dessert comes and we dig in right away, we got some sort of chocolate cake, it is like six layers of chocolate. Clark knew exactly what I liked, I still can't believe he remembers I love chocolate cake almost as much as I do journalism. He gets his fork to the slice of cake before I do and holds his fork out for me to eat off of. I laugh and lean forward eating the cake off the fork.

"Mmmm" I lick my lips and finish the bite, the joy in his laughter is easily heard. I pick up my fork and take a chunk out for him and hold it out for him to eat off of. But little does he know I have a trick up my sleeve, as he leans in I take fork and bonk him on the nose. There is chocolate all over his nose, and I can't contain my laughter. I drop my fork and start laughing out loud.

He is shocked at first but then starts to laugh at me because I am being so loud. People are staring but I really don't care, I look back to him and he still has it all on his nose and is looking at me funny. I stop laughing and look back at him as I wipe away a tear that has fallen, "What?"

"Well are you going to get that or not, I mean I surely can't." He smiles a wicked smile at me, kind of like the one Kal used to use when he wanted things. It was scary and oh so sexy at the same time. He was leaning over the table as far as he could, I bit my lip unsure of what to do.

I quickly leaned in and we caught each others eyes, I stared into his eyes for a while before I stuck out my tongue and slowly licked off the chocolate. When I was done I did what I never thought I would do again. I leaned in and kissed Clark.

We sat there for a few moments just with our lips pressed against each others and enjoying the moment. I slowly pulled back, but still kept our faces close, and just stared back at him. I licked my lips and bit the lower one and let out a small laugh, "Sorry."

He watched me with his eyes and I felt like I was naked, he said nothing at first and I started to get uncomfortable. Then out of no where he leaned in the rest of the distance between us and kissed me again. This time, as much as I wanted it, I knew I had to pull back.

"Clark wait, we shouldn't be doing this." I sit all the way back in my chair and take a sip of my drink.

He looks at me in confusion, "And why not Chl..Lois? I still have feelings for you and by the kissing you still have some for me." He looked so hurt, and I felt awful.

"Because Clark you are a married man, and I don't want to be the other woman that could break up a marriage." As much as it pained me to remind myself he had married Lana over me I had to remind him so he knew what we wanted was wrong.

"Lois, Lana and I are getting a divorce. It will be final next week, you will always be the other woman though. I could never really stop thinking of you and what we had. I felt so much more of a connection with you than I ever did with Lana. " He is still looking at me with those eyes and my defenses are easily falling.

"Clark how dare you put that on me, do you know how bad I feel now? You had your chance with me but you chose her, why would you want me now?" I was not in the mood to cry in front of people, I take out my purse put money for the tip down and slowly walk out.

I can hear Clark fumbling to pay for the rest of the bill and trying to catch up to me. I pick up my pace and get to the door and walk out, the cold night air of the city attacks me at my weakest and I freeze.

I feel his presence and before I can do anything about it I feel his arms wrap around me. I close my eyes and shutter, letting tears fall down my face, I have nothing to say to him so I stand there waiting for him.

"Lois, I didn't mean to put the blame on you, and your not to blame. Your right I had my chance with you and I was stupid and threw it away. If I could I would take that decision back, I would chose you." He is running his hands up and down my arms to warm me up and it is working but damned if I let him know that.

"But you didn't chose me, do you know how badly that hurt me Clark?" I ripped away from his embrace and turned to face him, "Do you have any idea at all?"

Tears were falling uncontrollably down my face now and I didn't even care. I stare at him and await his answer for I have been dieing to know the answer for over five years now. He stares at me, "I never meant to hurt you, I didn't want to tie you down and stop you from living your life. I didn't want you to have to put off your life for me, I didn't know if I was ever going back to the city and didn't want to make you wait for me. I am not worth that much."

I laugh and roll my eyes at him, "Clark you never mean to hurt anyone, it just happens. Clark as much as you want to think you aren't worth much you were worth more than the world to me. I would've waited for you to fly back to me." I feel cheesy as I am using lines from my own old love letter I wrote for him.

He comes up to me and wipes away my tears, I want to push him off but I just have no energy to fight him. He brushes the wisps' of hair out of my face and just cups my face with his hands. "Chloe, please give me a second chance?"

He uses my old name again, I know he really means it then. I look up at him but have to look away before I completely crumble at his feet. I look up at the night sky, you can barely see the stars in the city, which I hate. "I don't know Clark, just I don't know. I want to but I just don't know how it would affect Laura."

He nods to let me know he understands, he removes his hands from my face and place them on my lower back hugging me to him. "I understand, but I thin we should finish our date how about you?" He turns and asks the valet to summon our limo and turns back to me and smiles.

I am thankful for him wanting to resume a normal night, "Thank you, and that would be great. Should we head back to my apartment for some coffee or something?" I see the limo pull up and I turn and start walking towards it.

Clark walks in front of me and gets the door, "That sounds great, in?"

"In, but you do know I am capable of opening a door and getting in myself right?" I am happy the mood has changed again and we can be joking with each other.

He laughs at me as he gets in the car and tells the driver back to my apartment. "Yes I know but I like to do it for you."

I smile and look down at my hands in my lap and the rest of the ride is quite as we don't really know what to talk about. We arrive at my apartment and he once again gets the door for me and tips the driver even though I told him he didn't have to. We walk side by side for a while then he slides his hand up and grabs mine, I look down then up at him. He is smiling but looking straight ahead, he is so cute. I don't really want to break the bond so I just leave it, we walk hand in hand into the building and up to the elevator.

I hit the button and we wait patiently for the elevator, we hear a ding and the elevator to our right opens up. I lead him into the empty elevator and he obediently follows me. I push the fifteenth floor button and stand beside him, I look up at him and smile again. I am at a loss for words, I just don't know what to talk about.

He smiles back and I look down at my feet and realize that my feet are killing me. a strap on the heels is digging in and really killing me. I turn to Clark and drop his hand, "Hold on," I bend down and fix the strap so it isn't cutting into my skin anymore and just when I am standing back up the elevator lurches and I fall forward onto Clark.

I pushed him up against the elevator wall and I am pressed hard against his body, we are almost in the exact same position we where that one time in senior year. We were trying to figure out how the girl Lex was with, who he was framed to have murdered, had lost her earring. I remember I thought there was something there, in that moment but then the elevator door opened and a mother with her two girls found us. I look back up at him and he has a look of surprise on his face, just like then. "Hi…"

He relaxes his face and smiles at me, "Hi.." then he moves his hand and places them on my lower back. I feel a buzz go through me, just like the one that used to go through me when we used to date and he would touch me. I close my eyes and surpress a little moan by biting my lip really hard this time. Next thing I knew Clark was leaning down and kissing me again.

I wanted to push myself off but he had a firm hold on me, and to be honest I really didn't want to anyways. I actually deepened the kiss and started to trace his bottom lip with my tongue.

He was starting to grab and press me harder against him and I could feel his erection growing. Good to know I can still make that work, he finally lets me in and I start to explore his mouth with my tongue. Even though it has been so long I still remember every contour of his mouth, body, and mind.

We hear the elevator ding signaling that we had arrived at our floor and we broke apart. I look up at him and can see he is starting to blush, as am I, I smile and grab his hand and lead him out of the elevator and to my door.

-x-_A new update here, I know this one is a bit shorter than the rest have been but I just thought this would be a perfect place to leave off. Plus I also thought this chapter had enough goodies in it to make up for the length. But I hope to update again soon, but don't forget to drop me a review!_


	9. Chapter 9

I fumble with my keys as I try quickly to unlock my door and be alone with Clark again. I finally manage to get the right key in the door and I fling it open dragging Clark in with me. I drop his hand as I turn around to close the door and lock it behind us. After I get the door locked I turn around and lean myself against the door out of breath and I see Clark eyeing me. I again bite my lower lip as I can feel my insides twisting and turning.

I am not sure what to do, inside I am thinking "_What are you doing? He is married, well not in a week he won't be. But still he is married! He is also the father of your child, the love of your life. Why aren't you jumping on him right now?_"

As all these thoughts are swimming and fighting in my head he advances on me and starts to kiss me again. I lose myself in his kisses and can't even remember my own name at the moment. He grabs my hands and interlocks fingers with me, he brings our hands up and over our heads as we make the kiss more and more passionate.

We stay like this for god knows who long, I can't keep track of time in a state like this. He finally breaks away, I forget that even though he isn't human he still needs air to survive. He leans his forehead against mine and stares into my eyes and I can feel my knees weakening. Then he speaks…

"You know how you feel yet?" he smiles that wicked smile I have only seen him use when he is on red K or that one time Lionel and him switched bodies. As much as it brings back some bad memories I still find it incredibly sexy.

"Clark I have felt the same way I did five years ago, I still love you and probably always will. I just don't want to fall for you again only to be heart broken again." I tear myself away from him and head into the kitchen and grab a glass to fill with water.

I can here him follow me and I wish Clark would just learn when a girl needs to be alone. Then I forget the latter thought as his large, warm, and gentle hands wrap themselves around my waist. "I don't plan on doing that this time, I love you too. I did five years ago and nothing has changed the way I feel about you."

As much as I want that to change my mind and let me turn around and just forgive him I can't. "Clark, if you have felt the way you did back then all this time then why did you marry Lana?"

He tightens his grip on me as he knows I am angry and there is no way out of this one. "I married Lana so I could try and get over you, I felt that I had no reason to come back to you and ask to start over. I didn't deserve you, I thought maybe if I told myself and made everyone believed that I loved Lana I would love her. It was stupid but I needed something to help me, not that it worked."

I blink back the tears as I hear him try to explain the reason he married a girl he was suppose to cherish till death do them part. I turned to look into his eyes to tell him this next bit, "Clark then that means your marriage vows are bull shit, you realize that right? I mean I have never been the biggest Lana fan and you know that but how could you really do that to her?"

I can see the hurt I am causing him but he needs to know what he did was wrong and not only did he hurt me, he was hurting Lana. "Chloe I never thought of it that way, all I was thinking at the time was ways to get you off the brain. And please don't take that the wrong way, believe me I liked thinking of you and what we had but it was driving me nuts knowing I had given that all up."

He was killing me, here I was trying to be strong and not fall for him all over again, but he wasn't making it any easier. "Clark I am flattered that I invaded your brain and wouldn't leave but you needed to tell Lana that then. You led her on and made her believe you loved her, that just isn't right." I pulled away from him and put the water back in my refrigerator and walked to my room to take of my jewelry.

Again he followed me but I knew avoiding him was inevitable, so I just sit at my stool as I hear him take a seat on my bed. He claps' his hands together and bows his head before looking up at me in my mirror. "Chloe I know that, I feel awful for doing it but don't know if Lana ever really loved me either. I think she still was in love with Jason, even though he almost got her killed and did try to kill my parents, he loved her more than anyone. She missed his love and attention he gave her, she has a picture of them stashed in one of her jewelry boxes and she will take it out and stare at it."

I listened but had no idea what to say, I felt for him but yet didn't at the same time. It was complicated how I felt, I continued to take off my accessories and just waited for him to talk again.

Instead of talking he pulls out a picture from his wallet and starts to finger it, I can't see what it is in my mirror. He knows this but wont turn it around because he wants me to get up and look. I try my hardest to act like I don't care, but he knows my reporter side is dying. I can actually see him smile as he hears me make an annoyed sound, he thinks he is so damned clever.

Finally the reporter sides wins over and I get up and walk over to him and sit beside him. I don't know why I didn't see it coming, I mean really how dumb of me, but then again I never expected him to still have these feelings. The picture is of me and him at the Metropolis City Park. He had told me that he wanted a picture to remember our first date and I told him he didn't need one, he should always remember it in his head. But he insisted that one day I would look back and wished I had one like him, sad part was he was right.

So he had hunted down this middle aged lady and asked her to take our picture. I felt so embarrassed but went along because I knew it would make Clark happy. He was sitting behind me up against a tree and I was in between his legs. He had his arms around me and was kissing my head, it really was a cute picture. I was laughing so much because Clark was tickling me and I had troubles staying still. The lady had taken it and smiled at us, she made a comment on how cute young couples in love were as she walked away.

I looked up to see Clark was starring at me and I suddenly felt like a deer trapped in headlights. That stare was so amazing, he looked like the gentlest and the roughest person in the world at the same time. All I can think of to say is, "I can't believe you still have that."

He just laughs and looks back down at the picture, he runs his finger over me and looks back to me. "That was the happiest I have ever felt, being with you I mean. You made me feel like nobody else could. You made me feel like I was human and not really an alien, but yet you kept me grounded if I ever got out of hand." Then he held out the photo to me and I just stared at him.

"Clark that was the happiest I ever felt too, well aside from when Laura was born. Oh I wish you could've been there, funny thing was I had Lex in the delivery room with me." Then I decided to address the photo that is just under my nose, he is still holding it out to me and I don't want to know what he wants me to do with it. "What?"

I can see a bit of pain cross his face as I mention Laura's birth, I feel like a bitch but it was the first thing that came to mind. He coughs and puts the picture in my hands, "I want you to have it, you give back to me when you have made up your mind." He stands up and walks out of my room.

I feel my mouth drop open and I stare at the picture, then I see a teardrop land next to my face on the photo. I quickly wipe away my tears and just hold the picture, but more and more tears take the place of my last one. I won't allow them to fall on the picture however. I can hear Clark walking to the door and I can't let him walk out, not again. This time I have to fight for what I want, this time I am stepping up and letting him know that I don't want him to go.

I get up and run out of my room, hoping I reach him in time. As I reach my kitchen I see my door closing and Clark making his way out into my hallway. I start to run for him again but trip on my heels, I land hard on my kitchen floor, "Damn!" I get myself up again and kick off my heels, really whoever invented them should just be shot.

I rip my door open and run into the hallway I can see Clark just starting to walk into the elevator and it is closing on me. "Clark!" I shout his name but the door closes and the elevator makes it slow movement down. "No!" I look around trying to think, he isn't getting out this time! I see the stairway next to my apartment, I dash for them knowing full well my legs are going to hate me when I get done. I never realized how much a passion for someone can really motivate you to keep going no matter how much your body pleads you to stop and take a breather. My legs are on their knees, if that makes any sense at all, begging me to stop and let them rest. But they go unnoticed as I am storming down the stairs like a crazed woman.

After what seems like forever, again I can't keep track of time in this state, I reach the level that says "main floor" I shove the door open and look around for the elevators, I find them and see Clark's elevator is just on the floor above me. I make a mad dash for his elevator and just as I get there it opens. What I find is not what I expected….

-x-Haaaaa, what is next? ha sorry I couldn't resist leaving you hanging, I am sorry my updates are so far between but I am just finding a hard time finding the time to do it anymore. I will try harder though I promise! Well I hope you enjoy the update and please don't forget to drop a review!


	10. Chapter 10

I expected to find Clark standing in the elevator but when those doors opened all I saw was a lady and her young son. The look on their faces as they see me is funny, they look so appalled like they just came across the most disgusting person in the world. "Sorry…" I mutter and walk away from the elevator, I missed him, I was too late.

I slowly walk over to some of the chairs in the lobby used for people waiting for friends and family to meet them. I plop myself down in a chair and let out a large sigh, I feel so stupid. "How could I let him walk out again?" I ask myself as I again stare at the picture of us in the park.

I have been sitting here just staring at the picture for almost twenty minutes when Jeremy, the concierge of my apartment building, comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Lois, is everything alright?"

He startles me but I don't let him know that, he is just a young kid and doesn't need to worry about old ladies like me. I love that he has taken the care in his job to already learn my name and act like he gives a damn wither everything is alright or not. "Not right now Jeremy but it will be someday."

He nods and smiles at me, "Well I hope that someday is someday soon. Have a nice night Lois." He gently brushes his hand over my shoulder before he leaves and takes his position behind the counter again. I smile to myself as I watch him go, such a nice young boy in this big and destructive city is never good.

I sit for a few more minutes in the chair and just think of how stupid I was tonight. He was standing right in front of me telling me how much he still loves me and wants to be with me and I brushed him off. I knew what he was doing was wrong, that he was still a married man, even if that marriage was based on BS and lies. None the less he was still a married man and it would be wrong.

I finally get up and walk over to the elevator, I push the button and patiently wait for an elevator to come and take me home. I hear the ding telling me my carriage has arrived, I look up to find the elevator to my right open its doors. I step in and don't even care to look around and see who else I am sharing this elevator with. I just press the button for my floor and stand in the corner with my picture.

We make a few stops on the way up and I watch these people get of on their floor and walk to their apartments. They all seem happy and fine with the cards life has dealt them, and I hate them. I wish life had given me such cards, yeah I had the best job and the greatest daughter in the entire universe but when it came to what I really wanted I got screwed over. I really want Clark, always have and every time I get my chance something comes up and screws me over and I lose that chance with him.

The elevator finally arrives at floor fifteen and I squeeze my way from the corner to the floor and hang a right. I am glad I am the only one getting off on this floor because if I knew there was somebody else behind me I might freak out right now. I reach my door and see that I have left it open, usually I would freak out and start to yell at myself but I am so low right now I could care less.

I walk in and shut the door behind me and lock it again, I turn around and to my amazement I find Clark Kent sitting at my kitchen bar. My mouth falls open and I fall into a state of shock. I know I must look ridiculous but he has again found an amazing way to shock me.

I hear Clark laugh at me and I notice that my face must be really quite funny, so I close my mouth and blink a few times. I want to talk to him but every time I try and open my mouth nothing comes out. "Well I never thought I would live to see the day when Chloe Sullivan was at a loss for words."

The way he is able to just joke with me is aggravating, after the drama we just went through and he is sitting able to joke at me. "Well forgive me if I am mistaking this for a dream. Clark you just walked out me, again, and I thought I had lost your forever, where the hell did you go!"

Again he just laughs at me and it makes me want to go right up to him and smack him a good one in the chest. "I heard you screaming for me and I knew I had struck a cord with you. But the elevator was already closing on me and I couldn't open it so I pressed the button for the floor below you and got off there. Then I took the stairs up to your floor and when I got here I had found your door open so I just came in."

As much as I want to yell at him for making me run down fifteen flights of stairs and making me look like a jackass and just barging in my apartment I can't. I have nothing left to do but run up to him and jump at him. I hug him tight in fear that if I let go I might never have him again. "Clark don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Chlo, as much as I love having you in my arms and never want to let you go I have to know your decision. I can't go on wondering if you are still going to let me love you like I want to or just shut me out because of the things I have done to you in the past." He lets me go and pulls me away and holds me at arms length and stares straight down into my eyes.

I lick my lips and bite my lower lip again, "I know Clark and I owe that much to tell you and not just string you along." I back away and turn to take a seat on a stool at the bar. I look up at him and lay his picture on the counter top. "I want this again Clark, I want to feel that happy, I want what we had, and more importantly I want you."

He is going to say something but I know I have to cut him off and get his last bit off my chest, "But I swear Clark if you so much as think of leaving me again it will not be a pretty sight in this apartment."

He walks over to me and is laughing the entire time, I want to slap that little smirk off his face. "Don't worry Chlo, I never plan on letting you slip through my grasp again." He pulls me to my feet and cups my face with his hand and leans down and kisses me.

I don't argue with his actions because they are exactly what I want. I have waited for this day since the day he left me those five years ago. There was a part of me that had always hoped he would realize his mistake and come looking for me. Now that my fantasy was actually happening I had to force myself to think this was real.

As Clark deepens the kiss I just let him, I want this more than anything in the world right now and am just glad he wants it too. I again take the first move in going to the next level in our little make out session. I grip his shirt with my hands and start to un-tuck it from his pants and then I slide my hands up and under his shirt. I can feel his muscles twitch at my touch and I smile against his lips.

He pulls away and looks down at me and brushes some hair from my face. "And what is just so funny Ms. Lane?"

I love that we can still joke with each other after all we have been through, "I still love how your body twitches to my touch after all the times it has touched it."

"Well that is just the magic of your touch." He whispers in my ear and then starts to nibble and suck at my earlobe.

I can't keep a little moan from leaving my lips, it is just it has been so long since he has done that to me and it used to be my favorite. I rake my nails over Clark's back as he continues to do what he is best at. I know I can't hurt or leave any marks on Clark and believe me if I could this boy would have more scars than a Luthor child.

Finally Clark leaves my poor ear alone and comes back up to my mouth. This helps to drown out my moaning but does nothing to the growing heat I am feeling for him. I was expecting it but Clark picked me up and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into my bedroom, all the while still kissing and groping me.

When we reach my bed room Clark sets me back down on my feet and starts to play with my hair. "You know I always loved your blonde hair, why did you change it?"

I blush at his compliment, "Well I had to so incase you ever came back into town you wouldn't recognize me. I wanted to stay completely hidden from you, but you have no idea how much I have missed the blonde hair."

"Well then I guess we will have to fix this problem, but later right now I think you look as sexy as the first time we did this." He whispers slow and seductively in my ear and I tremble as I can feel wetness start to flow between my legs.

I stick my tongue out and run it over his ear and nibble at his ear lobe, "You don't look too bad your self farm boy." Clark smiles into my neck and starts to place sweet and soft kisses down my neck to my collar bone. Me just enjoying all of this since it has been so long since I have felt the touch of another.

His hands are roaming again and I arch my body into his begging for more, it is as if his touch is a drug that I can't get enough off. I feel his big farmer hands grab the zipper to my dress and slowly slide it down. Next he moves to the halter strap around my neck, he simply just unclasps the strap and my dress cascades to the floor.

As I stand in my bedroom clad in only my undergarments I could care less because Clark Kent is kissing and messaging my body. And don't get me wrong as much as I love that I wanted to kiss and messages _his_ body. I move my hands from Clarks thick raven hair to the top button of his shirt and start to slowly unbutton his shirt.

As I finally get that last button undone I push Clark back a bit and slip my hands inside his shirt and gently brush it off his shoulders. He just stands there looking down at me with the sexiest eyes I have ever seen. The hunger in them could possibly beat the hunger of starving kids in a third world country.

He tries to move back in when his shirt finally falls to the floor next to my dress but I put my hand up to prevent him. The look that crosses his features is a mix of confusion and annoyance. "Just hold your horses Kent, I am not going to be the only one in my skives here alright."

All his worries wash away and a smiles breaks across his face and he chuckles at me. "Alright but hurry up I want you Chlo."

"Patience, good things come to those who wait." I know this far to well as I have waited five years for this moment to happen and look at how fabulous it is turning out to be. Just to be cute I place my hands on his belt and slowly unbuckle it and whip it out of its loops. Then I place my hands just above the waist of his pants and run my hand over the top is slow, gentle motions.

A moan from Clark tells me he likes it, I suppress a small giggle as I can see how cloudy his eyes are getting and a little tent starts to form in his pants. After a bit more teasing, or torture whatever you whish to call it, I find the button and pop it open and then take hold of the zipper and ever so slowly bring it down all the way. As I do I rub my hand up against his cock and shiver as I feel how hard and big Clark is at this point.

Clark's pants take up residency at the forgotten clothing hotel, better known as my bedroom floor and with out hesitation Clark grabs me and pulls me to him. He places his mouth over mine and we end up in a lust filled kiss. Tongues roaming about each others mouths and hands doing the same to our bodies. Clark must feel that my bra is only causing trouble and must be removed.

He hurriedly grabs the clasp and unhooks it like a mad man in search of something. We move apart to let the bra fall in line with the others and reconvene as soon as it is gone. We are backing up into my bed as we continue our exploration of each other, trying to see if and how much the other has changed since the last time we did this. I can feel my legs hitting the bed but I don't want to sit, not on my bed anyways. I turn us around and push Clark down onto the bed.

As soon as he is sitting I quickly straddle his waist and begin a new round of kissing and groping. I rock myself against him as we keep sucking at each others lips, earlobes, and necks. Feeling his hardness rubbing against my thighs is so exhilarating I can't keep myself from letting out little screams of pleasure. Clark is too moaning and making that one noise in the back of his throat with each rock of my hips.

Content with doing just this the rest of the night I make no motion to move us. But Clark must feel that he wants something else, he pulls back and just stares up at me, his stare is a enough to drive any sane person wild. But I soon grow uncomfortable under his stare, I realize my chest is bear to him and basically right in his face, how could he not stare. Clark must feel how uneasy I am with the situation and he places a hand over my breast and starts to gently message it

That sends me overboard, I had to admit I wasn't expecting it and it surprised me. But it was a good surprise, his warm touch caressing me made my nipples go hard in no time flat. I throw my head back and lean into his touch as he places his mouth over my other exposed breast. I am biting my lip so hard to keep back my screams that I draw a little blood. I thread my fingers through his hair as I press him harder into me, begging for more but knowing more might end this a lot sooner than we would like.

After regaining control of myself and deciding that waiting for the big pay off in the end was a lot better than getting what I wanted now. I force myself to push Clark off and bring his head back up, I cup the sides of his face with my hands and look down into his loving eyes. I can see it now, that love he was talking about earlier, I see he really meant it and I know what we are doing is wrong legally but she didn't care anymore, this was more right than anyone would know.

I leaned back in to start another session of deep kisses with Clark, but I was soon hoping to get to the good stuff. During our latest make out session I bring my hands down and start to play with the elastic of his boxers and tickle his sides. He squirms at the tickling and tries to get away but he knows he is trapped. I break away from his mouth and get up off Clark's lap. I kneel in front of him and look up at him to make sure he is fine with what I am preparing to do.

He looks down at me with a gentle smile and runs his hands through my hair and without having to do anything else I know he is okay with it. I kiss his arm as it pulls away from my hair and start to tug at his boxers. He gets the hint and lifts himself off the bed so the boxers slide down over his hips. I get the boxers off and fling them somewhere across the room and move closer on my knees.

Clark's length is still impressive to this day, I start by running my hand up his thigh. I start to message it as I inch closer and closer to the object of my affection at the moment. As my hands reach their destination I can feel Clark start to shiver and hear his pleas for me to continue. I encircle my tiny hand around Clark's cock and slowly start to move my hand up and down along his length.

I quickly pick up the pace and Clark starts to thrust into my hand, at this point I know it is a good time to move on. I release my hand from its duty and slowly lean my head down to meet with Clark's head. At first I just lick at the pre-cum at his tip and trace the circumference of Clark. I again hear Clark begging me to stop teasing and I smile at how I still remember to push his buttons.

Deciding that I shouldn't be so mean I take him fully in my mouth. I start to move up and down again, sucking and licking all the way down. I close my eyes as I repeat the same motion over and over, and as boring as it sounds it really isn't. I know that Clark likes to have his thighs and balls messaged while enjoying a blow job so I quickly start doing so.

A few minutes of this and I have Clark thrusting into my mouth and some times making me gag when he thrusts a little too hard. I can tell he is on the brink and I really don't mind, I know Clark has the stamina to get it up again in one night. I can hear his labored breathing and he attempts to talk to me but I wish he wouldn't.

"Chlo, you need to stop I am going to cum and I don't want to end this yet." As cute as he is right now I know that he will be fine if he loses it now, but to make him happy I pull away and look up at him. But not before I lightly rake my teeth over his cock and place warm, soft kisses on his head. I look up at him, "You know I really wouldn't have minded Clark."

He looks down at me and smiles as he pulls me back onto his lap, "I know you wouldn't but I would. I want to be on the same page as you and cum when you cum." He moves in to start kissing me again.

I would protest but who can protest with something so sweet as that, plus the kissing really doesn't allow me to talk much. I cup his face with my hands again and he moves me onto my back on the bed. He is laying on top of me as we do what we do best and I can feel his fingers gently running up and down my body.

It was now my turn to squirm under his touch, and he laughed at me just as I had laughed at him. He broke away from the kisses and start to plant little baby kisses down my body until he reached my stomach. Then he started to play with the elastic of my panties as I had done with him. And I knew now how much torture this really was, I wanted his touch so badly but I knew it was only fair I suffer what he suffered.

Clark knew me too well to keep the suspense much longer, he slipped his fingers under the band and started to peel my last article of clothing away. I lifted up my hips so he could get them off easier and faster. After the underwear were discarded of he placed himself between my legs, she started by messaging my thighs and with ever rub he inched his way closer to my sex.

After what felt like eons, he finally reached me and he teased me even more but just tracing his fingers up and down my swollen lips. He knows damn well he is killing me but he is taking pleasure in it. I want to scream at him to just touch me, but I know good things come to those who wait, so I bite down on my lip and wait with anticipation.

Finally Clark succumbed to my wish and slipped a finger inside me and that was enough for me to just let go. I threw my head back and gripped the sheets with my fists, my moans were let free and filled the room with noise. In no time Clark had slipped two more fingers inside and he had found my G-spot. Which was driving me crazy, he knew just how to work it and what could make me moan.

I wasn't quite sure I was going to make it, going without all this for five years than having a master of your body working at you was a little much. I let myself relax as Clark took his fingers out of me, but my respite was short lived as he leaned in and started to lick and kiss at my lips.

I was going to need new sheets if Clark kept up his amazing work, I was gripping them so tightly I swore I heard a rip in them. Clark was just too good at this, he was hitting my clit at all the right times and making me scream with pleasure. Finally I had to ask him to stop for the same reasons he had asked me. "Clark, please stop I want to make it last."

He removed his face from between my legs and crawled back on top of me. I smiled as I could see traces of my juices on his lips and tip of his nose, I giggled and leaned in to kiss him. I didn't mind tasting myself on him, rather I liked it because it let me know that I had had him in, not some other girl.

He just smiles into my kiss as he knows what we both want and can't wait to have. We scoot ourselves up higher on the bed and I rest my head on a pillow as he settles himself between my legs once more. He looks down at me with gentleness and care that only Clark Kent can have at this exact moment. "Do you want to get a condom?"

I close my eyes and laugh at him, only he would think of this at this time. I mean most should but never do in the heat of the moment and let me tell you we had some heat going on. I honestly didn't think of it, but I knew laughing at him for long would make him feel stupid. "No Clark, I am on the pill and I could care less if I have another of your babies."

I knew this would make him happy but the smile on his face is more that I could've ever expected. He leans down and kisses me again, "God I love you Chloe Elaine Sullivan."

I haven't heard him use my full name is forever, it brings tears to my eyes because I know nobody will ever call me that but him. 'I love you too Clark Jerome Kent, now hurry and make love to me."

"That I can do" he slowly eases himself in and I feel just a little pain. My body for the most part is used to his size but the length of time since it has been inside me has caused it to be shocked by its entrance. Clark, ever the gentleman, worries that he has hurt me and stops mid thrust. "You okay, I didn't hurt you did I?"

I smile at his care, but wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer to let him know I am ready to go on. He takes the hint and starts to move back and forth in me, the feelings I am going through are amazing. All I could think of though was that Clark Kent was in me and it had never felt more right. He picked up the pace and I could feel how eager he was to cum and I was right there with him.

So to quicken the process I started to tighten around him with every thrust he gave me. I knew this was a major turn on for Clark because he loved it before when he had been dating. I could feel myself getting close and the anticipation was killing me, I had to cum and soon. I figured it couldn't hurt to just reach down and finger myself.

As I bring my hand down to myself I meet Clark's hand about to do the same. I smile as we bump hands and then I take his and lead him down to join him in finishing off the job. We move together so well it is amazing we have been able to function without each other for so long.

It doesn't take long and I know I am ready, so I take the plunge and with my free hand I grab Clark's ass and pull him close. And with that I scream and let myself go, this in turn causes Clark to lose himself and the feeling of his semen running through my body is about enough to make me cum again.

He collapses on me and we just lay there for many moments, I start to rub his back and hummed _Dashboard Confessionals _song "Hands Down" in his ear. It had been our song and after he left I think I wore out my _Dashboard _CD by playing over and over so many times. As I reach the chorus Clark sings the words for me…

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me _

_So I'd die happy_

_My heart is yours to fill or burst_

_To break or burry or wear as jewelry_

_Whichever you prefer_

As he finishes he leans up and kisses me, I wish this moment could last forever. It was perfect, the culmination of everything I had ever hoped for. The job I have dreamed of since was in pull ups, a lovely little girl, great friends and family, and did I mention Clark Kent in bed with me.

-x-Sorry for such the long break with no update! Just school, work, and sports have been eating away at all my time. But I hope I made up for my lack of update in this chapter. It took me a really long time because I wanted to make it just right, so yeah enjoy and remember FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED!


	11. Chapter 11

That was a little over a year ago and now as a I sit again watching my daughter play I still think the destination is a bit better. I smile as this situation is a bit different from the last time, yes I am still watching my daughter play in the park, but she is playing with her father and our new dog.

Clark and I have been back together since that night we lost ourselves in our love for each other. Of course we had to wait a bit, for Clark's divorce to be final and for Laura to get used to the idea of having him around. But just as I thought Laura was happier than could be that Clark and I were together.

He moved in a month after the divorce and not even another month later we were engaged to be married. It was crazy how it all happened, but I knew it was right, it just felt that way. I had never been so happy as I was when I was with Clark and Laura, they completed me and made every day worth living.

We had a small ceremony in a little outside garden at a villa just outside of Metropolis. The only people there were Martha, Dad, Lex, and a few co-workers, I had asked Lana to join but she didn't seem to thrilled about the match. Even though she didn't know it was really Chloe, her once best friend and like a sister, who had asked her she still seemed bitter.

Clark and I wrote our own vows and it was the most beautiful ceremony I have ever attended. I know I may be biased as it was my own wedding but I think anyone could get married at this place and it would be beautiful. We adorned the place with light pink Easter lilies and white roses. It was amazing what we got done in only two months of planning.

The reception also was small and very quite, we all sat around sharing stories of days back in Smallville. All the adults chose to tell Clark and I how they always thought we made a great couple but were waiting for Clark to realize it. This made Clark blush but me laugh, as I was in agreement with them.

"All that matters is that he has flown back to me now." Was what I had said in Clark's defense and I kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed me back and smiled, he never knew how much those words meant to me though.

Clark working at the _Planet_ with me has been great, it was awkward at first but after a bit we got used to being together 24/7 and loved every minute together. It amazed the office at first that after only being partners a couple of weeks and we were dating, then engaged within two months. But none of them knew the background story and that was fine with us, our dirty little secret.

Lex has been more supportive of us than I could've ever imagined. When Clark wanted to take me to Pairs for our honeymoon, he conspired with Lex to have him watch Laura for two weeks. As much as I hated leaving my baby, those two weeks were amazing, I see what Lana saw so much in Pairs now. But boy was it good to come home and hold Laura again, I missed her like crazy.

Laura and Clark have bonded better than I thought they would, it was like Clark has been here the entire time. I have a feeling Laura will be a daddy's girl, which is fine with me because she comes from a line of them. I am so close with my dad that I had always hated that Laura never had her dad in her life, but that all changed when Clark came back into our lives.

I am a bit taken out of my day dreaming when our dog, Krypto, comes trotting up to me with the Frisbee that he, Laura, and Clark are playing with. I take the Frisbee and gently scratch his head as I know he loves that when he is tired. Then I can see Laura is getting antsy because she wants to play with Krypto so I throw the Frisbee back her way and watch as the dog takes off running for it.

I can see the other mothers watch me as I laugh allowed and smile as I watch my family run around. I can tell they see me in a new light, I don't know if I am thankful for that or if I really give a rat's ass. A part of me was glad they didn't look down on me anymore but then I also never wanted to end up like them. I am sure they were nice people but they just seemed to live such bland lives, I need a bit of excitement in mine. And lord knows I am never short of it with Clark and Laura around, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I focus my attention back to the two most important people in my world. Clark is running around with Laura on his shoulders and the dog is chasing them. I smile and blink back the impending tears I can feel starting to well up in my eyes. I have to force myself to look away to keep the tears from actually falling. I turn my attention to the street, I look as people are passing by and living their lives, their journeys.

I stop and in take a breath as I see our famous bald billionaire and good friend with a certain long raven haired lady. They are walking, hand in hand down the street in the direction of a small French restaurant. I smile to myself as I am glad Lex has finally found someone to fill that void in his life. And I smile for Lana too, I know how hard the divorce was for her and I am just glad she found someone to move on with.

I give a little jump as I feel warm arms wrap themselves around me as Clark sits down next to me on the bench. "What's got you so fascinated?"

I think about telling him what I saw but not sure how he would take it so I just shrug and turn to him. "Just life is all, and how I managed to have the best one ever." He smiles that smile and I melt again, amazing after how many years he can still do that to me.

"There is no way yours beats mine." I just laugh and squeeze his hands as we watch our daughter play with our family pet. "I don't know how we managed it but we got the best and most gorgeous daughter there ever was."

This statement brings tears to my eyes again, but this time tears of joy. Afraid if I try and talk I just nod and lean my head back against Clark's chest. This is just how I used to picture my future in my little teenage fantasies. I have to pinch myself to make sure that this is real and not just my teenage brain taking up residency in my now adult brain for time being.

Clark's warm breath and kisses on my neck bring me back to reality. I squirm as it tickles but not to much because I love that feeling. I sometimes believe that he is truly too good for me, he treats me like a queen even when I don't deserve it. I think he deserves an award for what he has to put up with sometimes. But none the less he loves me and I love him so we work things out.

"What did I do to deserve the two most beautiful and intelligent women in my life?" Clark whispers in my ear as we just sit and hold each other while we wait for Laura to tire out and we can go home.

"Oh you cause this little thing called a meteor shower, which made all these people develop weird abilities and that got one young girl reporter interested in all things weird. Which in turn made her interested in you, and then you and that girl did the nasty and procreated that lovely little girl running around with that golden lab over there."

I love teasing him and being sarcastic, but he knows that all those things are good and without their happening we wouldn't be here today. In each other's embrace, watching our daughter play and laugh, and just have the perfect lives.

"You know I used to think me coming was a bad thing, but you make all things seem positive." He kissed the top of my head as he stroked his hand up and down my arms.

"My question to you Mr. Kent is how did I get so lucky as to be chosen by the last son of Krypton." I whisper up to him as I play with his hand and entwine my fingers with his.

He smiles into my hair and I giggle at the feeling, "Well I guess I just have a thing for brunettes with the initials L.L"

I laugh, I never even noticed I had turned myself into a brunette with the initials L.L. Well obviously I had but I had never meant for it to happen like that, becoming like Clark's dream girl was not the intention I had behind all that. "Yes well lets hope our son doesn't come down with that syndrome either."

I rub my hand over my belly, I have been doing this constantly as my belly has been growing. I am seven months along now and couldn't be happier, with Clark by my side I am ready to bring another child into this world.

I feel Clark place his hands over mine and we rub my stomach together, I love how tender he is with me. "Have you thought about any other names you like for him?" To be honest I hadn't, I was hoping that a name would just come to me like Laura did but nothing yet.

"I like Sullivan Scott." I hear a tiny little voice proclaim as she too places her hands on my stomach.

I look up to Clark then down to Laura and brush a strand of her hair back and smile down at my little girl. I look back to Clark and he nods at me, "Then Sullivan Scott Kent it is."

_The End_

_-_x- And finally the story has ended! Sorry I am just glad to have finally finished this story, it has been haunting me forever, but I am happy with the ending and hope you are as well. Even though the story is done doesn't mean the reviews need to stop! Keep them coming! Thanx again and I hope the creative part of my brain gets back in gear and I can start a new story soon!


End file.
